Lo que importa es como eres
by onepiecelove
Summary: Ella por las circunstancias se volvió fría y aparentemente sin corazón pero la llegada de un nuevo alumno a su instituto la cambiará. Hay alguien que no los quiere juntos . ¿Podrán llevar una relación ellos dos? cap 10:LEMMON nuevo resumen.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic.**

**Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, sólo soy dueña de mis OC.**

Fujimoto Yukiko, una chica de baja estatura , piel blanca, pelo largo y, liso y negro ; ojos grandes azules. Fujimoto Yukiko, una chica inteligente y guapa a la que se le declaran muchos chicos y todos son rechazados con la misma frase "No estoy interesada en el amor", frase que ha roto miles de corazones.

Vive en una casa estilo japonés junto a su madre y el altar de su fallecido padre. Dentro de su casa viste kimonos y fuera viste como una chica normal.

Como cualquier adolescente de su edad, ella asiste a un instituto . Allí va a clases junto a sus amigos: Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro y Luffy. Todos ellos están cursando el último año, dentro de unos meses serán estudiantes de Universidad. La mayoría ya tienen claro lo que van a estudiar, todos menos Yukiko.

Yukiko es fría con la gente que no conoce, por eso solía ser solitaria hasta que conoció a sus camaradas que tras insistir en ser sus amigos acabaron por conocer a la verdadera Yukiko. Esto nunca fue así, a los siete años Yukiko escuchó como sus "amigas" la criticaban y decían que sólo estaban con ella por que sus padres las obligaban por el simple hecho de que su familia era muy prestigiosa. Escuchar eso hizo que Yukiko pensara que la gente, toda, es hipócrita, falsa, interesada y no les importa nada el interior de las personas , creyó que era totalmente innecesario mostrarse tal y como es a los demás, total, ellos no querían conocer a la verdadera Yukiko .No confiar en nadie a no ser que demuestren que son de fiar .Desde ese entonces iba sola hasta que conoció a los chicos. Al principio no dijo nada de su familia y se la pasaban muy bien hasta que un día se los contó y todos se sorprendieron y dijeron "Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado", "Pero eso no cambia nada ", "No nos importa tu familia si te somos sinceros", "Te queremos por quien eres"o... Esas palabras hicieron que Yukiko llorase ; esa fue la primera vez que los chicos la vieron llorar y la primera vez que Yukiko dejó que la vieran llorar. Yukiko los quería, eran sus verdaderos amigos, estaban allí cuando ella más los necesitó, todos la apoyaron cuando su padre murió.

* * *

Hoy es Lunes y Yukiko se está preparando para ir al instituto. Se puso su uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro ajustado, una corbata roja, falda negra al igual que el chaleco, se puso sus calcetines blancos que llegaban hasta los muslos, se miro al espejo "Qué rayos ven en mí?"

Bajó a desayunar

-Buenos días Yuki- la saludó su madre

-Buenos días mamá- volteó a ver la foto de su padre -Buenos días papá.

-Has dormido bien?-

-Sí- le dedicó una sonrisa

Acabaron de desayunar y Yukiko fue al instituo. Como no quiere llamra la atención, va caminando ya que no queda muy lejos.

En la entrada se encontró a Nami discutiendo con Zoro.

-Me debes 1000 beris-

-Qué?-

-Eso ,tienes una deuda conmigo-

-No recuerdo haberte pedido dinero-

-Esta semana te he guiado hasta el instituto, eso no es gratis-

-Maldita bruja-

-Buenos días- les interrumpió Yukiko

-Yuki- abrazó Nami a la chica. -Buenos días-

-Buenas- saludó Zoro con la mano

-Nami-swan! Yuki-chwan!-

-Buenos días Sanji-san -le dijo Yukiko al rubio que venía corriendo hacia ellas con corazones en donde debían de haber ojos

-Buenos días Sanji-kun -

-Tch qué molesto!- escupió el peliverde

-No me arruines el día estúpido marimo-

-Tu presencia arruina mi día ceja de sushi-

-Cierra la maldita boca alga con patas-

-Otra vez- dijo Yukiko

-Parad ya los dos!- les pegó Nami a cada uno

-Oh, allí vienen Luffy, Usopp y Chopper- señaló la pelinegra a los mencionados -Buenos días chicos-

-Buenas- dijeron los 3 al unísono-

-Entremos ya a nos pondrán retraso- dijo Nami

Entraron todos en clase.

Al rato entró el profesor Shanks .

-Buenos días a todos. Hoy se incorporará un nuevo estudiante. Por favor pasa-

Yukiko estaba con la barbilla apoyada en las manos mirando la pizarra vacía. El verde de la pizarra fue sustituido por el uniforme negro que utilizaban os chicos. Yukiko levantó un poco la mirada. Un chico alto, muy alto, de tez morena, pelo negro, perilla, ojos grises "bonitos ojos" pensó Yukiko.

-Preséntate por favor- le dijo el profesor

El chico miró de reojo al pelirrojo y miró a la clase.

-Me llamo Trafalgar Law- 5 segundos después- Supongo que es un placer conoceros. Espero que no me molestéis-

Los demás compañeros pensaron que era muy borde , raro y que daba mal rollo, lo mejor era no acercarse a él.

-Bueno... puedes sentarte en aquel sitio libre-

-Hola Torao- fue Luffy el que habló

-Hola mugiwara-ya

-Veo que os conocéis. Es perfecto. Luffy en el recreo le enseñarás el instituto- dijo Shanks

-Vale-

-No puedes. Hola Law, Cuánto tiempo!- dijo Zoro

-Roronao-ya - dijo a modo de saludo

-Eh? Por qué?- preguntó el tutor a su alumno

-Mihawk-sensei nos castigó a ambos sin recreo-

-Aaa ya veo.- el pelirrojo miró a toda la clase -Pues... Yukiko, enséñale tú el instituto a Law-

"Mierda" -Vale- contestó.

-Vale, solucionado. Abrid el libro por donde nos quedamos-

Y así pasó la primera clase, la segunda y la tercera. Ya es hora del descanso.

Yukiko estaba guardando todo y sintió una presencia a su derecha. Terminó de guardar las cosas y se levantó. Se quedó mirando a Law con la cabeza totalmente ehada hacia atrás. Él estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Y bien, no tengo todo el día- dijo el chico -Este edificio es jodidamente enorme, y tengo hambre-

-No te preocupes- dijo Yuki mientras caminaba hacia la salida -El recreo dura bastante sabes?- dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Law sonrió un poco.

Yukiko le enseño las clases, el gimnasio, la piscina, el despacho del director... y por último el laboratorio de biología.

-Asombroso- se le escapó a Law

Yukiko no dijo nada. Caminó pero el mayor no la seguía. Estaba concentrado en el laboratrio.

-Nos vamos?- le preguntó al ojigris.

Él asintió. Y siguieron.

-Y este es el patio, un hermoso jardín. Allí está el bar y aquí acaba el recorrido. Adiós-

-No me pedirás que salga contigo?- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-Todas las chicas lo hacen-

-Oh, bien por ti. Je, supongo que no soy una chica- dijo sonriendo

-Por?-

-No pienso pedírtelo- y se fue

"Es interesante" pensó Trafalgar Law y se fue.

Yukiko cogió un panecillo en el bar y se dirigió a donde estabna sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- dijo alegre

-Eh hola- dijeron

-Pensaba que tardarías más- soltó Nami

-Por qué? Sólo tenía que enseñarle el instituo- dijo dándole un bocado al pan

-Eeh? Pero cualquier chica desearía pasar más tiempo con el nuevo- dijo Nami

-No digas tonterías-

-A mí me daba miedo- dijo Chopper

-Y-yo el Gran Usopp-sama no tuve miedo- dijo temblando un poco

-Pareces un móvil en vibración Usopp- dijo Yuki riendo un poco

-Oh nos has encontrado- dijo Sanji

-Sí, no fue tan difícil buscaros entre la multitud, sobresalís-

Yukiko reconoció esa voz.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Law- dijo el rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombre izquierdo.

-No has cambiado mucho Kuroashi-ya -

-Bueno chicos, ya conocéis a Law. Law el pequeñin es Chopper-

-H-hola- le saludó

-El narizotas es Usopp-

-Oi, no me llames así!-

-La bella y sexy pelirroja es Nami-san-

-Encantada-

-Y bueno ya coneces a la linda Yuki-chan -

Yukiko siguió comiendo su panecillo.

Trafafalgar Law se integró al grupo. Yukiko ese día no habló mucho.

En clase de tecnología Franky, el profesor, puso a Trafalgar como compañero de proyecto con Yuki y en biología igual.

"Mierda, Por qué yo?" se preguntaba.

-Parece que es el destino-

-Hmph-

Debían de diseccionar una rana en el laboratorio. Trafalgar Law y Fujimoto Yukiko trabajando juntos en una práctica de laboratorio , acabaron 30 minutos antes que todos y lo hicieron perfecto. Ambos quedaron **sorprendidos** por la habilidad del otro.

Trafalgar Law se interesaba en Yuki cada vez más.

Fujimoto Yukiko pensó que tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos, sólo eso.

Por fin las clases finalizaron y los chicos, incluido Law caminaron juntos. Yukiko se desviaba y se despidió de todos.

-Hasta mañana-

Camino durante unos segundos.

-Qué casualidad-

"Dios mío" sintió palpitar un poco más rápido su corazón

-Es una broma?- le preguntó

-Je, no lo es-

-Te creeré-

Cuando iban caminando Yukiko pensó que no era conveniente mostrarle su casa así que decidió irse por otro camino.

-Yo...me tengo que ir por aquí-

-Nos vemos Yuki-ya - dijo con una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa...

-Adiós-

Y se fue.

Legó a su casa por fin.

-Ya estoy de vuelta-

-Yuki, bienvenida-

-Hola. Hola papá-

-Tardaste un poco más, fuiste a dar una vuelta?- le preguntóla señora G¡Fujimoto a su hija

-Algo así- le sonrió -Voy a cambiarme.

Fue a su habitación y se puso un kimono Lila. Se cepilló elpelo ya que el tenerlo largo hacía que se enredara con más facilidad, no se lo cortaba porque le gustaba mucho.

Caminando, se sentó en el suelo del pasillo, observando su gran jardín y el estanque lleno de peces Koi y vio la casa de al lado. Grande, de dos pisos, típica casa que puedes encontaren las urbanizaciones más caras de Estado Unidos, es lo que dijo Yuki cuando le preguntaron lo que pensaba de esa casa que estaba al lado de la suya. Le dijeron que tenía nuevos vecinos. Un padre con su hijo de su edad más o menos.

"Quién vivirá ahora allí?" se preguntó

Vió a una figura asomarse a al balcón.

"Oh, venga ya. Esto tiene que ser una broma"

Se levantó y entró a su casa. Seguramente no la vio.

"Y si me ha visto? Mnnn..."

Hizo sus deberes y fue a tocar el violín, eso la relajaba.

...

Al día siguiente.

-Me voy-

-Ve con cuidado- dijo su madre

Salió y se encontró con su nuevo vecino.

-Sabía que eras tú Yuki-ya-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de One Piece **

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la pertenecen a Oda-sensei, sólo soy dueña de mis OC**

* * *

-Sabía que eras tú Yuki-ya -

-Tú...Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Yuki sorprendida al ver a su vecino y compañero de clase

-Ya que vivimos uno al lado del otro , vamos al mismo instituto y a la misma clase, pensé que estaría bien que vayamos juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa

Yukiko miraba a Law -Yo no vivo aquí, solamente me estoy quedando en esta casa que pertenece a mi tía, le estoy haciendo compañía porque está enferma y no puede venir nadie más a cuidarla, no tiene hijos y no se ha casado. Mi familia y yo- hizo una breve pausa- Somos lo único que le queda. Así que cuidamos de ella todo lo que podemos-

Yuki esperaba alguna respuesta de Law.

-Aaa. Sabes? Si mi padre no hubiera venido ayer mientras estábamos en clases a presentarse y hablar con tu madre y ésta no le hubiese contado nada a mi padre, y mi padre no me lo hubiese contado ayer en la cena...-miró fijamente a Yukiko-Seguramente me lo hubiese creído- acabó con otra de sus túpicas sonrisas.

"Me cago en ..."Yukiko se puso roja , se moría de la vergüenza. "Maldito Trafalgar"

-Debo reconocer que eres buena actriz, has pensado alguna vez en serlo Yuk...Espera!-

Yukiko empezó a caminar dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca. Law avanzó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Por qué te ibas sin mí?-

-Llegaremos tarde si nos quedamos hablando aquí-

-Oh, así que aceptas que vayamos juntos al instituto-

-Date prisa o te dejo aquí-

-Vale, vale-

Yukiko sonrió un poco.

-Has sonreído. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, te ves más linda- siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando solo, se giró y estaba Yukiko mirándolo y estaba roja. Trafalgar rió un poco.-Date prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo-

Llegaron al instituto y allí estaban todos.

-Zoro, cuándo me pagarás lo que me debes?- le preguntó Nami al peliverde.

-Yo no te debo nada-

-Oh claro que sí, te hice de guía-

-Otra vez con eso?Mira- se metío una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un monedero.-Toma y déjame en paz de una vez!-

-Es bueno hacer negocios con tigo Roronoa-kun fufufu-

-Maldita, que sepas que allí abajo gte están esperando-

-Oye maldito! Acaso estás insinuando que mi hermosa Nami-swan irá al infierno?- dijo un malhumorado Sanji

-Estoy seguro cejillas-

-Oi, calmaos los dos- intentaba tranquilizarlo Usopp

-Buajajaja- reía Luffy- Ah! Yuki, Torao -

-Buenos días chicos- saludo Yukiko

-Mugiwara-ya, chicos- dijo Law

Después entraron. Yukiko abrió la taquilla y cayó otra carta.

"Para Fujimoto-san:

Soy un admirador de tu belleza, eres tan hermosa,no, más hermosa que una flor. Quiero que sepas que en el momento que te vi, pensé que estaba muerto y qu elo que estaba viendo era un ángel. Creo que con solo tocar tu mano, podríua moriri de felicidad. Cásate conmigo.

Atentamente: Tu futuro esposo

Posdata:Pronto sabrás de mí "

Yukiko leyó la carta en voz alta así que todos escucharon.

-Otra vez.-

-Eres realmente muy popular entre los chicos Yuki- dijo Nami

-Normal, Yuki-chwan es tan linda- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos y dando vueltas alrededor de las chicas- Pero Nami-san por favor, no te pongas celosa-

-No te preocupes, no lo haré-

-Cuántas van en esta semana?-preguntó Usopp

-Ya son cinco- respondió fríamente-

-Wow y ayer fue Lunes , apenas empezamos la semana- dijo Chopper sorprendido

-Sería genial que en lugar de cartas fueran grnades trozos de carne- dijo Luffy babeando.

-No, no sería genial en absoluto- dijeron todos a la vez y moviendo sus manos a modo de negación.

-Y qué haces con las cartas?- preguntó Zoro

-Las quemó- dijo con un aura siniestra

-Demonio- dijeron al unísono Zoro,Nami, Chopper y Usopp

-Jajajaja eso es un secreto- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Trafalgar Law estuvo atento a la conversación y sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Ara, chicos es mejor que os vayáis ya a clase- dijo una voz de una mujer la cual reconocían.

-Robin- dijo Nami -Hola-

-ROBIN-CHWAN- gritó Sanji

-No grites tonto- dijo Yukiko pegándole en la cabeza.

Al ver esa escena Trafalgar se sorprendió ya que no había visto ese comportamiento en Yukiko. Pudo comprender que la chica es más alegre pero él aún no ha visto esa faceta de ella y haría lo posible para verla.

-Oh, otra carta de amor Yukiko?- preguntó Robin

-Sip- rió Yuki

-Fufufufu aceptarás a alguno de esoschicos?-

-No-

-Fufufufu sabe que algún día te enamorarás de alguien, estaré esperando para verlo. Tengo que irme,mis alumnos me esperan. Nos vemos-

-Adiós- dijeron todos

El día pasó como los demás solo que había una persona más y Yukiko no era como siempre, algunas veces llegaba a ser como Luffy y otras veces parecía una piedra.

Finalizó otro día. De camino a casa Law y Yuki iban en silencio hasta que el ojogris rompió ese silencio.

-No me dijiste que fueras tan deseada por los chicos-

-No creí que fuera necesario-

-Mira, yo he recibido tres el día de hoy- dio enseñandole 3 cartas que tenía en su mano izquierda. Yukiko pudo ver que esa mano estaba tatuada

-Aaaa me alegro por ti Torao-kun- dijo riendo un poco- Y...vas a salir con alguna de las chicas que te han dado una carta?-

-Heh te interesa? Bueno, responderé a tu pregunta:No, no saldré con ninguna de ellas-

-Mnn...Pensé que eras un mujeriego que aceptabas salir con cualquiera-

-Oye, qué imagen tienes de mí?-

-Enserio quieres saberlo?-

-Pues la verda es..-

Un motorista frenó en frente de ellos y se quitó el casco dejando a la vista un pelo rubio, piel morena y una cicatris en la parte derecha de su frente. En su moto ponía un nombre:Bellamy.

-Qué quieres tú ahora?- preguntó Yuki fríamente al sujeto

-Llevarte a un hotel y hacerte gritar como a una perra- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Yukiko frunció bastante el ceño.

-Mira chaval,vete a la mierda de una puta vez- dijo

-Vamos, te pagaré si quiere...-

Trafalgar Law le cogió del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó un poco ya que este estaba sentado .

-No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto otra vez. Ella no es una puta como las que seguramente te follas- dijo totalmente cabreado

-Y tú quién coño eres gilipollas?-

-Su novio-

Yukiko se sonrojó un poco.

-No me importa, no soy celoso-

-Nadie te ha preguntado si lo eres-miró a Yuki y volvió a mirar al tipo al que estaba sujetando.-Y como te vuelvas a acercar a ella te juro que te daré una paliza y ponemos una orden de alejamiaento-

-Me la suda tus amenazas hijo de puta-

Law le dió un puñetazo en la nariz rompiéndosela.

-Gyaa! Me cago en tus muertos maldito-

Law sacó su móvil y empezó a marcar a alguien- Policía, aquí hay alguien que..-

El sujeto se fue en su moto.

-Es la tercera vez que se aparece por aquí- dijo Yukiko

-Y no has dicho nada?-

-No...yo-

Trafalgar Law la cogió de os hombros. -ERES TONTA O QUÉ!? ESE TIPO ES MUCHO MÁS GRANDE QUE TÚ, QUÉ HUBIESE PASADO SI TE HUBIESE LLEVADO A LA FUERZA!?-

Yukiko empezó a llorar- Yo n-no quería c-causarle pro-blemas a nadie *snif* c-creí que no hacía f-f-alta, que ya se c-cansaría Ugh *snif* -

-Lo siento, no debí gritarte- dijo Law arrepentido

-N-no ugh- intentaba decir que no se preocupe por haberla gritado

-Vamos a mi casa, no creo ques saea conveniente que tu madre te vea en ese estado-la cogió de la mano y la guió.

Yukiko parecía uuna niña pequeña. Por fin paró de llorar. Llegaron a casa de Law. Ers muy grande y elegante. La invitó a sentarse en el sofá. Yukiko miraba las fotos que había: una señora hermosa, de piel morena y una bella sonrisa; un niño moreno de ojos grises" Debe ser Law" y un señor de ojos grises y rasgos parecidos a los de Law, su padre.

Law apareció con una bandeja con té y galletas.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?-

Yukiko asintió.

Law le pasó una taza. Yukiko apretó un poco la taza y miró a Law a la cara.

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- dijo y acto seguido bebió un trago de té.

-Dime algo que quieras-

-Para?-

-Para agradecerte que lo que has hecho-

-No es necesario-

-Por favor- dijo poniendo un cara, como decirlo, de cachorrito.

Law se sonrojó un poco-E-stá bien. Déjamame pensar en algo-

Yukiko se alegró porque Law había aceptado su "recompensa"- Qué bien!-

Law sonrió "Estás mostrándome cómo eres"

GUAU GUAU

-Hola grandullón- dijo Law acaricieando a un peroo grande, enorme y blanco.

-Qué mono, parece un oso polar. Cómo se llama?-

-Bepo-

Bepo se acercó a ella para olfatearla y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Kya!-

Bepo comenzó a lamerle la cara

-Jajaja para, me haces cosquillas-

-Chico, ven- llamó Law al perro

Le ofrfeció una mano a Yuki para ayudarla a levantarse. Aceptó. Sus manos aún seguían agarradas.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo una voz desconocida para Yukiko

Se soltaron las manos.

-Bienvenido- dijo Law

-Oh tenemos visita. Soy el padre de Law, mucho gusto- dijo ofreciendo su mano a Yuki.

-Mucho gusto señor, me llamo Fujimoto Yukiko, su vecina- dijo estrechando la mano del Señor Trafalgar.

-Oh que chica tan guapa. Dime, es tu novia, Law?-

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco.

-No, es una compañera de clase y amiga-

-Qué pena!-

-Padre por favor-

-Eh? Pero a cualquier padre le gustaría que su hijo se casase con una linda jovencita como ella- miró a Yukiko- Oye yuki-chan, no te gusta mi hijo?-

-Padre!-

-Jajajaja- Yukiko reía .

Si se paraba a pensar, desde hace tiempo noreía delante de una persona a la cual no conocía pero el Señor parecía simpático y por descarada que parezca, y aunque sea la primera vez que lo haya visto, le caía bien.

Se quedó un rato más y se fue .

-Ya estoy aquí-

-Bienvenida Yuki-

-Hola papá, mamá-

-Estás más feliz de lo normal, pasó algo interesante?-

-Eh? no. Esto...conocí al Señor Trafalgar y es muy gracioso-

-Cierto? es muy simpático jaja-

-Voy a cambiarme-

Cuando entró a su habitación se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

"Será que estoy volviendo a ser como antes?"

Suspiró.

"Me da un poco de miedo...Y POR QUÉ?...Será que tengo miedo que Trafalgar Law deje de ser mi amigo?"

...

"Ya lo considero un amigo!?"

Tomó un bañ puso un kimono rosa. Se miró al espejo.

"Supongo que somos amigos. Él lo dijo"

Y volvió a sonreír.

...

Al día siguiente

-Me voy-

Fuera estaba Law esperándola.

-Buenos días-

Law se giró a verla.

-Una cita-

-Qué?-

-Me dijiste que te diga algo que quería no?-

Trafalgar Law le dedicó una de esas sonrisas, típicas de él.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews plis ;)

Gracias por vuestros comentarios.

Yoruichi-chan: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste ^.^ Te agradezco que apoyes mi fic, me haces feliz :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí está el tercer Capítulo :)**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, solo soy dueña de mis Oc.**

* * *

-Tú me pediste que pensara en algo que me guste y ya lo he pensado, quiero una cita- dijo sonriendo

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Esto...Yuki-ya, estás ahí?- le preguntó el moreno

-Una cita?-

-Exacto-

-Una cita conmigo- dijo con un tono de interrogación

-Sí-

-Si quieres salir con alguien, hazlo con una de tus admiradoras-

-Podría pero yo quiero tener una cita contigo- dijo sin mirarla

-Mira, sólo porque me ayudaste-

-Entonces, eso es un sí, no?. Bueno, vamos -

Empezaron a caminar uno ala lado del otro.

-Y ...cuándo será?-

-Cuando lo tenga claro te lo digo- le prespondió Law

-Vale-

Llegaron al instituto y como siempre estaban sus amigos en la entrada pero estab vez nadie discutía y hablaban con tranquilidad.

-Ya sabéis de qué libro vais a hacer el trabajo de literatutra?- preguntó Usopp

-Yo no- dijo Chopper

-Hoooola- dijo Yukiko

-Chicos- añadió Law

-Yo sobre este- dijo Luffy.

Todos miraron el libro que sacó de su maletín y se quedaron sin palabras. El libro que les enseñó Luffy tenía escrito en la portada "Cómo aprender a asar la mejor carne"

-Esto...- intentaba decir algo Yuki pero sus palabras no salían

-Es...-dijo Nami

-Una...-añadió Chopper

-Coña, verdad?- soltó Law suprimiendo una sonrisa

-Eh? Pues claro que no-soltó el monito

-Cómo rayos vas a hacer un trabajo sobre un libro así!?-

-No puedo?- preguntó el pequeño

-Claro que no imbécil!- ggritó Sanji- Un libro de recetas no sirve-

-QUÉEE? Y ahora que leo yo? es lo único que me parecía interesante- dijo ya tirado en el suelo un poco depresivo

-Venga, seguro que encuentras algo interesante- intentó animarlo Yukiko

- Pero...- estaba llorando

-Luffy, no llores- dijo Usopp

-Madre mía- dijo la pelinaranja suspirando

-Tch qué idiota- escupió Zoro

-Roronoa-ya, no te pases con él- miró a Luffy -Se ve que lo está pasando mal- dijo el ojeroso

-Es que mira que elegir ese libro-intervino Sanji

Ding Dong

-Oh mierda! Corred o nos pondrán retraso! -gritó Usopp

Acabó la primera clase y estaban en el pequeño descanso que tenían entre clase y clase. Yukiko estaba concentrada pensando en su futura y primera cita.

"¿Qué se hace en las citas?"

"¿Qué debo ponerme?"

"¿Debería usar maquillaje?"

"¿A dónde se van en estos casos?"

"Mierda" dijo en su cabeza. Tenía ambas manos puestas sobre su cabeza y estaba un poco despeinada.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- le preguntaron

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó frunciendo unn poco el ceño al ver a la persona que estaba observándola desde hace un rato.

-Vine a hacerte un poco de compañía-

-Qué amable de tu parte Torao-kun!- dijo con sarcasmo

-Si es que soy todo un caballero- respondió con un poco de dramatismo

-Tonto- dijo sonriendo

Miró su libreta de apuntes un momento y sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Q-qu-qué estás ha-haciendo?- le preguntó nerviosa

-Acomodando tu pelo-

-Gracias...supongo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible

-Oh me voy, empieza la segunda clase- y se fue

Yukiko no pudo concentrarse, estuvo toda la clase pensando en la mano de Law sobre su cabeza. Eso, no le había disgustado. Deseó que tuviese otra oportunidad de sentir su mano sobre su cabeza, fue agradable y cálido.

Las clases finalizaron por fin .Yukiko a punto de dejar el Instituto, fue detenida por un chico, que por el color verde de su corbata, supo que era de primer curso.

-H-hola Fujimoto-san, Puedes concederme unos minutos?- dijo aquel chico mirando el suelo -Por favor-

Su actitud fría volvió a aparecer -Qué es lo que quieres?- se sintió un poco mal por ese chico

-Mnn Verás, yo...tú...- miraba a la derecha y después a la izquierda

-Mnn?-

-Fujimoto-san, me gustas. Por favor, sal conmigo-

"Ahí vamos otra vez"

-Lo ...- se giró para comenzar a caminar y se detuvo- No estoy interesada en el amor. No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida para decirme chorradas como esta has hecho que pierda mi tiempo. Si alguna vez quieres salir conmigo, búscame cuando seas alguien de importancia si eso-

Y Fujimoto Yukiko se fue dejando a ese chico de primer curso triste. Al salir se sintió mal, verdaderamente mal. Ese chico no le gustaba, ni siquiera lo conocía pero Yukiko era buena persona y rechazar despiadadamente a un chico como él, no era su hobbie por así decirlo.

-Ese tipo estaba llorando- se oyó una voz detrás de ella

-A sí? Qué idiota je!-

-Venga mujer, no seas así-

-Me sigues o algo?-

-Es el destino-

-...-

-Yuki-ya...- Law avanzó hasta ponerse delante de Yukiko y pudo observar su cara: estaba a punto de llorar-

-O-oye he dicho algo que te molestara?-

-No-

-Es...por aquel chico?-

Yukiko no dijo nada.

-No es el primero al que rechazas no?-

-Podría haberme ido en paz, pero viniste tú a decirme que él estaba llorando-

-Entonces sí dije algo que te molestó-

-No, la culpa es mía. Es por mi culpa el que ese chico esté llorando. Fui, fui muy dura con él. Podría haberlo rechazado amablemente pero ¡No! Fui y le dije indirectamente que era un don nadie y - dijo alterada

-Eh, Tranquilízate un poco- le dijo Trafalgar con voz serena y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Yukiko, otra vez

Esa calidez hizo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

-Es cierto que podrías haberle dicho que no amablemente pero no lo hiciste, Por qué no lo hiciste? He podido observar que con los chicos te comporas alegre y amable pero con los demás eres tan fría como el hielo, como una roca, ya sabes, sin corazón. Como una arpía, la más mala de ellas- Law estaba riendo en su interior, estaba exagerando -Como una vieja amargada que siempre ha vivido así y vivirá muchos siglos más de la misma manera o como una..- pero fue cortado por Yukiko

-Creo que te estás pasando un poco- dijo riendo un pelín, sabía que estaba bromeando con ella

-Y bien? Me lo dirás-

Yukiko lo miró a los ojos y su volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo.

-Al principio yo era tal y como tú dijiste amable y eso...- Yukiko empezó a contarle lo de sus "amigas" - Y no sé, por eso yo creí que para qué ser amable con alguien a quien sólo le importa tu apellido- dijo - Pero al no ser amable adopté una forma de ser fría, egoísta para la vista de los demás- decía y se abrazaba ella misma -Cuando me dí cuenta, no podía dejar de ser así, era consciente de que muchas veces me pasaba pero no puedo ...eso sale solo, ya no lo "controlo" ...Creas o no yo...no quiero ser así -empezó a llorar- N-no quiero ugh-

Law la miraba y la abrazó. Yukiko se aferró a su americana negra. Unos minutos después se separaron.

-Estoy seguro de que volverás a ser como fuiste algún día Yuki-ya y yo estaré allí para verlo-

Yukiko se secó las lágrimas -Gracias Law-

-Mnn? Gracias por qué?-

-Por escucharme-

-Ah , no es nada. En realidad quería saber más acerca de ti-

-Por qué?- le preguntó interesada

-Quién sabe?- y empezó a caminar

Yukiko lo alcanzó y le pegó con el codo en las costillas.

-Oi, eso duele-

-Te lo mereces, me dejaste con la intriga-

-Tch-

A la mañana siguiente...

-Ve con cuidado- le dijo a su hija

-Nos vemos-

Salió y allí se encontraba su nuevo amigo.

-Hola-

-Bunos días Yuki-ya-

Empezaron a caminar.

-Este sábado a las 11:00-

Yukiko no sabía de lo que hablaba hasta que recordó lo que le dijo hace un día.

-Entendido y qiué haremos?-

-Es una sorpresa-

-Jum-

-No lo olvides. Apúntalo donde sea para que lo recuerdes-

-Si me acuerdo de apuntarlo lo haré-

-Ya sé - sacó un rotulador y lo destapó -Lo apuntaré en tu frente con este permanente-

-Ni de coña!-

-No, venga apártate el flequillo- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ella-

NO! Aléjate de mí! Das miedo!- dijo Yukiko a la vez que retrocedía

-Doy miedo?- dijo Law con una sonrisa sádica y son los ojos ensombrecidos

-No te precupes, lo recordaré!...Pero aparta ese maldito rotulador-

-Heh- alzó la vista -Está bien- y guardó el rotulador

"Qué susto" pensó la chica.

Yukiko miraba con recelo a Law, puede que haya sido un rotulador e intentaran pintarle la frente pero en ese momente parecía un cirujano loco con un bisturí cuya intención era quitarle algún órgano.

-Qué?-le preguntó Law

-Nada- dijo desviando la vista y poniendo morritos.

-No, ahora me lo dices!-

-Que te digo que no es nada, cirujano de la muerte!-

-Cirujano de la qué?-

-Muerte-

-No me llames así ,Blancanieves-

-No me digas así-

-Pues Shirayuki-hime- le dijo bromeando

-No! y Por qué Blancanieves?-

-Pues...labios rojos como la sangre, piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro como el carbón- Law sonrió -Mi querida Blancanieves, dame tu corazón-

-JAJAJA pero qué dices? Eso es de una película- dijo golpeándo su hombro con la mano

-Jaja sí pero ha quedado bien-

-Sí, lo que tu digas-

-Tú tienes esos rasgos por eso el mote de Blancanieves te pega-

-A ti sí que te pega el mote de cirujano de la muerte-

-Graciosa- dijo Law sarcásticamente

-Muchísimo. Debería dedicarme a la comedia- dijo Yukiko en broma

-No creo que tengas éxito- dijo el moreno riéndose

-Muchas gracias por tus ánimos señorito Trafalgar-

-Tch, sabemos perfectamente que no te ibas a dedicar a la comedia a sí que...-

-Beh-

Ya en el instituto, después de las clases.

-Y ese es el motivo por el cual tengo una cita con él el sábado- dijo Yukiko a su amiga

-Qué guay! y Qué envidia! Yo también quiero una cita con él- dijo la pelinaranja con un puchero -Esa será tu primera cita no?-

Yukiko asintió

-Okey, yo te ayudaré a arreglarte para que luzcas hermosa- dijo alegre

-No hace falta- dijo con inseguridad

-Que sí! Déjamelo a mí- añadió poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho

-Gracias

-De nada, yo ayudaría en todo lo que pueda a mi amiga-

Las dos chicas rieron.

Esa misma tarde fueron de compras.

Día viernes, ese día Yukiko se topó ocn el chico de primero que se le declaró y ésta le pidió disculpas por haberle dicho cosas hirientes. El chico la perdonó. Por la tarde fue al ccentro comercial, en eso con los chicos a divetirse un rato, pensó que Law iría con ellos pero dijo que ya había quedado con una prima suya a la que hacía tiempo que no veía, Baby 5 dijo que se llamaba.

Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde en la bolera. El ganador fue Usopp ya que tenía buena puntería.

Yukiko fue a casa, cenó, se duchó y se puso su una película y apenas acabó fue directa a la cama ya que Nami le prohibió trasnochar.

Esa noche soñó que estabaen un campo de flores tocando su violín, uando terminó de tocar una pieza musical, le tocaron el hombro, ésta se giró y vio a Law sonriéndole cálidamente.

Yukiko abrió los ojos y vio la hora 8:30 am decidió levantarse ya.

Fue al baño y se miró al espejo y recordó su sueño, cuando volvió en sí pudo observar que estaba sonrojada. Se cambió de kimono y fue a desayunar.

-Buenos días- le dijo a su madre y padre.

-Hola Yuki- le dijo ocn una sonrisa en la cara como siempre.

-Mamá, hoy voy a salir, no creo que venga para la comida-

-Oh ya veo-

Terminaron de desayunar y Yukiko ayudó a recoger la mesa.

Se escuchó un timbre y Yukiko sabía quién era, Nami.

-Hooola- dijo abrazando a su amiga -Lista?

-Sí, eso creo-

-Hola Nami-chan- dijo la madre de Yukiko

-Qué tal Fujimoto-san?- saludó Nami

-Muy bien, pasa no te quedes ahí-

Nami pasó.

-Yuki, Nami-chan ya está qaquí y tú no te has arreglado- dijo la Señora

-Verás...-

-No se lo has dicho?- le preguntó Nami a Yukiko

-Decirme el qué?- preguntó la madre de Yuki

-Mamá no voy a salir con Nami hoy-

-La verdad es que Yuki tiene una cita con un chico- dijo muy animada Nami

-Eh? Enserio?- dijo su madre contenta

Yukiko asintió ante la pregunta de su madre.

-Y con quién? Espera, ya tienes novio?-

-No! sabes que no me interesan esas cosas...Yo voy a salir con Law el día de hoy-

-Kyaa!- gritaron Nami y la madre de Yuki a la vez

-A que es genial?- le preguntó Nami

-Sí, ese chico es muy apuesto- contestó Fujimoto-san

Yukiko tenía miedo de lo bien que se llevaban esas dos.

-Venga Yuki, tienes que empezar a arreglarte- dijo su madre

-Sí, ya voy- dijo sin ganas

-Manos a la obra- añadió la pelinaranja

Nami acabó con Yukiko y escucharon el timbre. La madre de Yuki fue a abrir la puerta.

-Oh Law-kun pasa-

-Con su permiso-

-Yuki no tarda en salir-

Yukiko salió a la sala en donde se encontraba Law.

Law se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Yukiko, sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado.

Nami y La madre de Yukiko rieron al ver la reacción de Law.

Law seguía mirando a Yukiko.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, dejad vuestras críticas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste**

**Los personajes de One Piee le pertenecen a Oda-sensei**

* * *

Law seguía mirando a Yukiko.

Yukiko empezaba a sentirse bastante incómoda al ser observada por Law.

Nami y la madre de Yukiko intercambiaban miradas y reían en voz baja.

-A que está guapísima, ne Torao-kun?- le preguntó la pelinaranja al chico

El chico se acomodó su gorra que era blanca con motas marrones oscuras y luego asintió.

Yuki se sonrojó un poco.

Yukiko tenía el pelo ondulado, estaba un poco maquillada, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes con volantes de color rosa pálido y un gran lazo a la altura de la cintura, una rebeca de color rosa y unas sandalias de tacón bajo de color rosa pálido al igual que los volantes y lazo. También tenía en sus manos un bolso pequeño.

-Eeeh pero di algo, no seas soso- insistió Nami

-N-nami!- intervino Yukiko. Cogió a Law de la manga de su chaqueta y lo levantó. -Nosotros ya nos vamos, adiós- y salió corriendo arrastrando a Law.

Ya fuera de la casa.

-Lo siento ,por todo eso. Nami no sabe cuando callarse a veces- y levantó la mirada para poder ver a Law ya que antes miraba al suelo.

Se fijó en cómo iba Law: llevaba una camiseta amarilla , una chaqueta negra y unos vaqueros pitillos oscuros y una gorra.

-No te preocupes. Bueno, nos vamos?- le contestó a la chica

-Claro-

Y empezaron a caminar, un minuto después.

-Vas muy guapa- dijo Trafalgar dejando a Yukiko sonrojada de nuevo y al final acabó sonriendo

-Tú también-

Law sonrió.

-Por cierto, a dónde vamos?- le preguntó Yukiko con la viste al frente

-Mnn ya lo verás- al rato -Por aquí-

Yukiko siguió a Law.

Cogieron un taxi. Law le había indicado al taxista dónde querían ir antes de que Yuki se acercara al coche para subirse en él así que el lugar al que iban seguí siendo un misterio para ella.

-Te gustan los peces?- le preguntó Law a Yuki

-Eh? Bueno sí, por?-

-LLegamos-

Se bajaron del taxi y Yukiko quedó con la boca abierta.

-Esto... Es el nuevo acuario que habrieron hace dos semanas! Yo quería venir aquí! Acaso...tú lo sabías?-

-Quién sabe-

Yukiko miró a Law con el ceño fruncido levemente pero enseguida cogió a Law del brazo izquierdo.

-Vamos!- le dijo

Dentro, Law y Yukiko vieron todo tipo de peces, fueron a ver tiburones, pingüinos, orcas, crustáceos, el show de delfines etc...

-Voy a por algo para beber? Qué quieres?-

-Agua por favor-

-Entendido. Ahora vengo-

El bolso de Yukiko vibró, era su móvil. Vio quién la llamaba.

-Dime- dijo suspirando

-Qué tal va vuestra cita?-

-Bien-

-Os habéis cogido de las manos? Os habéis abrazado? Besado?-

Yukiko fruncía cada vez más el ceño al escuchar esas palabras.

-Nami, sólo somos amigos, esas cosas no pasaron...y no creo que pasen-

-Joo pues vaya - dijo Nami al otro lado de la línea totalmente desilusionada-

-Eres toda una cotilla que lo sepas-

-Yo quiero saber todo acerca de la primera cita de mi amiga, eso no es malo-

-Sí sí, lo que digas-

-Bueno te dejo. Ya me contarás lo que pasó-

-Adiós-

Yukiko colgó y esperó a Law.

-Oye muñeca estás sola?- era una voz desconocida

Yukiko no se molestó en mirar a aquel extraño.

-No estoy sola, estoy esperando a alguien así que por favor, lárgate-

-No te creo, ven conmigo , vamos a divertirnos los dos solos-

-No ves que no quiero ?- le dijo empezando a cabrearse, no soportaba que la gente siga insistiendo cuando se negaba. Vio a Law acercarse -Mira, ahí viene la persona con al que estaba, hasta nunca-

Yukiko dejó al extraño y se acercó a Law.

-Tardaste Torao-kun -

-Lo siento Blancanieves, había mucha cola para pagar-

-Ya veo...-

-Y ese tipo?- preguntó Trafalgar a Yukiko ya que había visto que antes estaban hablando

-Uno que creía que estaba sola y quería que me fuera con él- dijo como si nada

-Y qué le dijiste?-

-Trafalgar pareces tonto preguntando esas cosas, si le hubiera diho que sí, no estaría hablando contigo-

Law sonrió.

-Tienes razón, perdone usted Shirayuki-hime -

-Cállate cirujano de la muerte-

-Otra vez con eso? Es cierto que quiero ser ciujano pero.. de la muerte? Yo no doy miedo-

-Claro que no das miedo Torao-kun - dijo sarcásticamente

Law se giró a ver a ese tipo que seguía mirándolos y le echó una mirada amenazadora que asustó completamente a ese tipo y salió corriendo. Law sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Eso suena a sarcasmo Yuki-ya -

-Es por que lo era-

-Jajaja Eres mala Yuki-ya-

-Muy mal jajajaja-

Cuando salieron iban caminando rumbo a un restaurante ya que era la hora de la comida.

Las chicas suspiraban al ver a Law y los chicos quedaban embobados al ver a Yukiko.

-Ya para- le dijo Yukiko a Trafalgar

-Qué he hecho?-

-MIira a esas chicas de allí- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas que reían , cuchicheaban y los miraban

-Qué pasa con ellas?-

-Las tienes totalmente enamoradas-

-Soy irresistible heh .Estás celosa Yuki-ya?-

-Celosa!? Mas bien estoy asustada, acabo de escucharlas planear algo en contra mía y ni siquiera me conocen!- dijo gritando un poco -Mejor aléjate de mí-

-Mejor no digas nada. Esos de allí - dijo señalando a un grupo de dos chicos de detrás suyo -Quieren separarme de ti, llevarme a un callejón y dejarme inconsciente para luego ir donde tú estés-

-Es ... es enserio?-

-Sí, pero han decidido que es mejor no hacerlo-

-Cómo has escuchado todo eso?-

-No saben hablar en voz baja-

-Pues vaya, que tontos-

-Oh, mira Yuki-ya. Comemos aquí?-

-Por mi vale-

Entraron y comieron.

-Haaa estoy llena- dijo recostada sobre su asiento-

-Pero si no has comido mucho-

-Eh? Claro que he comido pero esque ya me he llenado- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Por eso es que no has crecido-

-Oye!-

-Eso supondrá un problema- dijo para sí mismo en voz alta

-Problema? no creo que ser de baja estatura sea un problema-

-Para ti no pero para los demás sí-

-Los demás? Para quién? Y Por qué?-

-Muchas preguntas...- dijo con el ceño fruncido -Mejor vámonos-

Law se levantó y Yukiko también.

-Oye, respondeme a algo-

-Tch que molesta- sacó algo de su bolsillo, era un caramelo, le quito el envoltorio.

-Responde! Tora..- Law le metió el caramelo en la boca

-Sé buena chica y no agobies a los mayores- le dijo a Yukiko dándole dos palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese una niña

-No me trates como si fuera una niña de cinco años!... Mn está bueno-

-Es imposible jaja-

Yukiko le pegó en el hombre sin decir nada.

-Ahora donde vamos?-

-A dar un paseo-

-No puedo-

-Por?-

-Estoy muy llena, deberíamos descansar-

-Está bien, vamos a sentarnos en ese parque-

Se sentaron en el parque bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estuvieron hablando sobre trivialidades.

-Y Por qué os habeís mudado aquí?- le preguntó Yukiko

-Trabajo de mi padre-

-Aaah-

Siguieron hablando y estaban de acuerdo en hablar sobre ellos.

-Esto... Me llamo Fujimoto Yukiko, tengo 17 años , soy capricornio, mi cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre. El día de mi nacimiento fue el día de Navidad y estaba nevando, por eso me pusieron ese nombre. Me gusta tocar el violín , leer , los peces y perros, nadar... Mnn Mi comida favorita es el pollo frito y los dulces...Odio cualquier tipo de pescado que no sea el atún. No me gustan las aceitunas. Veamos... no sé bailar ni cocinar pero puedo limpiar toda mi casa yo sola-

-Oh muy bien- dijo Law riendo un poco

- Y no se me ocurre nada más jeje-

-Bien... Me llamo Trafalgar Law, tengo 17 años, soy libra, mi cumpleaños en el 6 de octubre. No tengo ni idea de porqué me llamo así y no lo relaciono con nada.-

-Oh bien- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

-No me cortes-

-Lo siento-

-Emmm Me gustan los perros, jugar a fútbol, leer...No tengo comida favorita aunque odio el pan-

-El pan? Qué raro eres!- le dijo Yuki riendo

-Que no me cortes!- le gritó dándole un pequeño golpe con el dedo

-Auch.. lo siento-

-A ver... entraré en la Universidad y seré un buen cirujano-

-Buena suerte-

-Gracias y qué hay de ti? Qué harás con tu vida?-

-Pues...no lo sé. He pensado en ir a la Universidad pero no sé qué estudiar aún...- dijo un poco cabizbaja

-Tranquila, ya decidirás antes de la selectividad-

Yukiko asintió.

-Por cierto, tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene-

-Es cierto. Qué me vas a regalar?-

-Yo? nada-

-Tsk mala persona-

Yukiko le sacó la lengua.

-Mnn me parece que nos tenemos que olvidar del paseo e irnos a casa-

-Sii..ya está oscureciendo y tengo frío-

Cogieron un taxi y regresaron a casa.

-Bunas noches, me lo he pasado bien - dijo Yukiko con una cálida sonrisa

-Adiós-

Yukiko entró en su casa y Law fue a la suya.

-Ya estoy en cas...-

-Yuki! Qué tal? Todo bien? Te ha pedido que seas su novia?- le preguntó su madre con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Bien, sí y no- le contestó Yukiko

-Oh vaya...Pídeselo tú-

-Mamá!-

-Qué?-

-Menuda pesadilla-

-Fufufufu-

...

Al día siguiente

...

Yukikoo se despertó, desayunó y cómo ya hizo los deberes ayer por la noche, ahora se encontraba en el jardín viendo el estanque de los peces.

-Yuki- era su madre

-Dime?-

-Tienes visita-

-Yukiiiii!- gritó la pelinaranja

-Yo!- dijo Luffy a modo de saludo

-Yuki-chan, buenos días- dijo Sanji

-Hola Yuki- saludó Chopper

-Yukiko hola!- era Usopp

-Hola- dijo Zoro

-Qué hacéis aquí?-

-Hemos venido a saludarte- dijo Nami sonriendo ampliamente

Yukiko los miraba a todos que sonreían misteriosamente, menos Zoro. Yukiko entrecerró sus ojos.

-Qué les has contado Nami?-

-Yo? Nada-

-Nos ha dicho que tuviste una cita con Torao- dijo Luffy alegre

-Hemos venido a preguntarte cómo te fue?- anadió el narizlarga

-No te hizo nada verdad? Como te haya hecho algo yo...- dijo Sanji con ira, tanta ira que parecía tener fuego detrás de él

-No ha hecho nada, no te preocupes- le dijo Yukiko

-Que sepas que a mí me han arrastrado- dijo Zoro que estaba tumbado en el césped

-Mira, hay alguien ue respeta mi intimidad- diji Yukiko

-Venga cuéntanos!- dijo Nami

-Si! Cuenta, cuenta!- dijo Chopper

-No será mejor que os metáis en vuestros propios asuntos?- dijo una voz la cual no era de ninguno de los presentes.

Yukiko se giró y allí estaba, apoyado en una de las tantas ventanas que tenía su casa.

-Torao, ven a casa de Yuki!- grió Luffy

-Te importa si me acoplo?- le preguntó el ojigris a Yukiko

-Ahh- suspiró -Adelante-

Trafalgar entró en su casa.

-Y bien? Nos lo contarás?- volvió a insistir Nami

-Fuimos al nuevo acuario , a comer y al parque- respondió Yukiko ya cansada

-De qué hablásteis?- Preguntó un Usopp bastante interesado

-Ya no me acuerdo- mintió Yukiko. Sí que se acordaba pero le daba pereza contarles, sí, pereza.

-Mentirosa!- dijo Chopper

-Te trató como la dama que eres Yuki-chan? -le hizo una pregunta Sanji

-Eeee...- no sabía qué contestar

-Comisteis carne?- soltó Luffy

-Sii- respondió la chica

"Por favor, parad ya" pensó la chica que empezó a agobiarse

-A qué hora llegasteis a casa?- era otra vez la pelinaranja con sus preguntas

-Pues estaba oscureciendo...-

-Tan tarde!? si os fuisteis desde las 11!- gritó Sanji

-Seguro que se perdieron de camino- dijo Zoro que parecía que se había dormido

-Así que estabas escuchando todo ,eh?- le dijo Yuki a Zoro

-Y...- intentó decir algo más Nami pero fue interrumpida por Yukiko

-Parad ya!-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio

-Gracias- soltó la pelinegra

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Law que había llegado

"Tardaste" pensó Yukiko

-De qué hablábais?- preguntó

-Me han bombardeado de preguntas- dijo Yuki llorando

-Oh venga, no es para tanto- escupió Nami

A Yukiko se le hinchó una venita en la frente -Que no!? Yo te mato gata ladrona!-

Yukiko empezó a correr detrás de Nami pero como llevaba puesto su Kimono se cayó.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó Nami riéndose

Yukiko la fulminó con la mirada y se levantó.

-No me hables- dijo enfurruñada

-Pero no te enfades!-

-Chicos que queréis hacer?- dijo ignorando a su amiga

-Juguemos con las cartas!- contestó Usopp

-Vale-

-No me ignores!- gritó Nami

-Vamos a la sala-

Allí jugaron. Nami seguía insistiendo a Yukiko para que la perdonara pro esta pasaba de ella. Trajeron comida para ellos y Luffy, como siempre, se comía la mitad. Se divirtieron mucho y Yukiko acabó perdonando a Nami. Se quedaron a cenar también. Y por fin los chicos se retiraban.

-Adiós- se despidió Yukiko de ellos agitando su mano derecha

-Yo también me voy- dijo Trafalgar

-Buenas noches-

-Hsta mañana-

Y se fue.

Yukiko entró en su cada y fue directa al baño, se quedó un buen rato allí hasta que decidió que era hora de salir. De camino a su habitación vió a Trafalgar asomado en el balcón en donde lo vió hace unos días. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Al llegar a su habitación se dió cuenta que seguía sonriendo y llevó sus manos a la cara .

...

En casa de los Trafalgar

...

Toc toc

-Pasa-

-Vas a cenar?- le preguntó su padre

-No, ya he cenado-

-A vale, muy bien, dejas a tu queridísimo padre cenar solo-

-Te acompañaré- dijo Law oniendo sus ojos en blanco

Se levantó de la cama y fue al comedor con su padre. Cuando terminó de cenar su padre, Law se retitó a su habitación, se acostó en su cama. Sacó su móvil y se quedó mirando la pantalla.

Cuando se fue comprar las botella sde agua, se escondió e hizo una foto a Yukiko y eso era lo que estaba mirando, una foto de Yuki-ya.

Riiin riiiing

-Qué?-

-Como que qué? no me has llamado para contarme qué tal te había ido!- dijo una chica al otro lado del teléfono

-Por qué todas las chicas sois tan cotillas?-

-Venga, escúpelo todo-

-Baby 5 , no podías llamar más temprano?-

-Sip pero se me olvidó eje-

-Ahhh...- suspiró Law - Pues ...

Y le contó lo quehizo en su cita.

...

Al día siguiente

...

-Buenos días Yuki-ya -

-Buenos días Law- dijo la chica

* * *

Espero vuestras críticas :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola hola**

**Aquí un nuevo cap **

**Siento tardar**

**Como ya he vuelto a clases intentaré subir un cap por semana entre los viernes y domingo**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Oda-sensei**

* * *

-Buenos días Yuki-ya-

-Buenos días Law- dijo la chica sin mucho ánimo

-Qué te pasa?-

-Nada...- respondió la cica que al cabo de tres segundos soltó un suspiro

-Enserio que no te pasa nada?- dijo Law alzando un ceja

-No. Por qué crees que me pasa algo?-

-No sé, te veo desanimada-

-Aam me siento cansada...Suele pasarme a veces-

El ojigris se detuvo delante de Yukiko y ésta levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Trafalgar puso sus dedos índices en ambas comisuras de los labios de Yukiko y las levantó un poco.

-Sonríe, te vas más hermosa- le dijo a Yuki sonriéndole

Yukiko cogió las manos de Law y las apartó de su cara sin brusquedad, suavemente. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Así me gusta-

-Nos vamos?- le dijo Yuki al pelinegro

-Sí, vamos-

Yukiko iba un metro por delante de Law, mirando el suelo. Tocó una de sus comisuras y depués su mejilla ya que sentía que ardía.

El día pasó y los alumnos volvían a su casa.

En la salida una chica alta, de cabello negro largo y ondulado estaba fumando mientras esperaba.

-Nunca la había visto por aquí- dijo Nami que iba con Yukiko y Law.

-Qué hace aquí? Tch- dijo Law adelantándose y acercándose a la chica

-Oh, Law!- dijo ésta tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola para apagarla

-Qué quieres?-

-Fufufu Dime , cuál de las dos es?-

-Viniste aquí para sólo para verla?- dijo con un tic en su ceja izquierda

-Claro, no me habría molestado en venir aquí que está en la otra punta de mi casa sólo para saludarte- le contestó al chico

-Sabes que fumar mata verdad ? Además, aún eres muy joven para que lo hagas-

-Calla, que no eres mi madre y muchas más cosas matan también-

-Me preocupo por ti-

-Enserio?- dijo con unos brillantes ojos

-Sabes que sí-

Nami y Yukiko les estaban mirando.

-Vámonos Nami- dijo una muy cansada Yukiko

-Espera- puso una mano a la altura de su boca -Torao-kun! Nos vamos, te vienes o no?-

Trafalgar estuvo a punto de contestar pero la chica que estaba con él le cogió de la manga de su americana y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraban el par de chicas para mirarle ocn ojitos de cachorro. Law entendió el mensaje.

-Eemm os presento. Nami-ya, Yuki-ya , esta es Baby 5 , mi prima-

-Encantada- dijo Baby 5

-Igualmente, yo soy Nami-

-Y tu eres Yuki no?- le preguntóo Baby muy animada

-Sí, encantada-

Baby se abalanzó sobre la pequeña chica y la estrujaba.

-Kya! Eres muy linda-

-N-no...pue-do...r-res-pirar..- intentaba decir algo Yukiko

-Baby-ya la estás asfixiando-

Pero la chica seguía abrazando a Yukiko

-Que la sueltes!- dijo Law separando a su prima y a su vecina

-Arf...Arf- Yukiko intentaba respirar

-Discúlpate- le exigió Trafalgar a Baby 5

-Lo siento mucho-

-No...te preocupes- le dijo Yukiko

Baby 5 cogió las manos de Yuki.

-A partir de ahora seremos buenas amigas verdad?-

-Claro- respondió una nerviosa Yukiko

-Bien. Pues vamos a tomarnos algo. Nami tu vienes también-

-Vale-

-Law, hoy es tarde de chicas así que largo!-

"Maldita" pensó Trafalgar Law , hoy no iría a casa con Yukiko.

-Os la encargo. Por favor cuidadla ya que es un poco...especial- dijo Law

-A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó un poco enfadada Baby 5

-No te preocupes, la cuidaremos muy bien- dijo Nami

-Bueno, yo me voy - añadió Law

-Adiós- dijeron las tres

Baby 5 las llevó a un café y allí se pasaron la tarde hablando y tomando café obviamente.

-Nos vemos- dijo Nami

-Bye bye – dijo Yuki despidiéndose de su amiga

-Yo te acompaño a casa. No puedo dejar que una chica tan mona como tú vaya por allí sola. Hay muchos degenerados por ahí sueltos jum- dijo Baby cruzada de brazos

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero no es necesario-

-No, yo te acompaño. Espero que Law te acompañe a casa y no te deje ir sola o le patearé el culo-

-SÍ hemos ido juntos a casa desde que lo conocí, hace una semana jeje-

-Neee-

-Dime Baby-

-Te gusta mi primo?- soltó como si nada

-Eh!?-

-Que si te gusta mi primo-

-Vaya, eres muy directa-

-Sí, sí que lo soy. Y ahora respóndeme-

-Baby, lo conozco desde hace una semana, me cae bien pero gustarme….

-Existe el amor a primera vista-

-No sabría decirte si me gusta Law-

-…-

-No creo-

-…..-

Yukio recordó lo sucedido esa mañana

-No sé-

-…-

-Tal vez-

-Tal vez?-

-Tal vez me guste-

-Nee Yuki-

-Si?-

-Cuando te guste, me lo podrás decir?-

-Cuando sepa lo que siento te lo diré-

Las chicas rieron un poco.

…

Al día siguiente

….

-Yuki-ya –

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hoy estás más alegre-

Yukiko vio a un chico muy alto, pelinegro, tez morena, ojos grises con unas sombras bajo los ojos y una sonrisa que en ese momento era una sonrisa cálida. Yukiko sintió que su corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

"Es muy guapo" pensó Yukiko "Mucho"

-De qué hablasteis ayer?- le preguntó Law

-De cosas-

-Qué cosas?-

-Terrorismo, violaciones…..Ayer planeamos asaltar un banco- dijo Yukiko que miró la cara de Law que era una cara de que no se creía nada de lo que dijo

-Enserio?-

-Vale, hablamos cosas de chicas- dijo riéndose

Law segía mirando a Yukiko esperando una respuesta más concreta.

-Señor Trafalgar, no le voy a decir de lo que hablamos. Eso es de Marujas-

-Qué te cuesta decirmelo?-

-Me cuesta tiempo y saliva así que no-

-Pues vale, no me digas nada-

-Cotilla-

-Borde-

-Girafa-

-Pulga-

-Cállate cirujano de la muerte-

-A mí no me des órdenes Blancanieves amargada-

-Con tu actitud no tendrás novia-

-Mira quién lo dice, la que hizo llorar a un pobre chaval a quien casi le hunde la vida-

-Beh- le sacó la lengua a Trafalgar -No me hables- y se fue caminando rápido, casi corriendo dejando a Law detrás.

Yukiko no le habló a Law en todo el día y así hasta tres días después. Law y ella iban juntos por la mañana pero sin dirigirse la palabra pero Yukiko iba tres metros alejada de él. El miércoles Law la esperó en su portal como siempre pero ésta simplemente lo ignoró y así el Jueves y Viernes.

Estaban comiendo sobre el césped. En silencio pero alguien interrumpió el silencio.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Law y todos menos Yukiko le felicitaron.

Se dieron cuenta de que Yuki no hablaba con Law.

-Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Luffy

-Estáis muy callados- dijo Usopp

-No os habeís dirigido la palabra desde el martes- dio le pequeño Chopper

-No ha pasado nada- dijo Yukiko cortante

-Parece justo lo contrario- comentó la pelinaranja comiéndose un gajo de mandarina

-Si digo que no ha pasado nada….no ha pasado nada- dijo con una mirada sombría que hizo que Usopp y Chopper temblaran

-Apuesto algo a que Law le hizo algo- dijo Zoro que estaba acostado

-Maldito, qué le hiciste a Yuki-chan!?- reaccionó Sanji cogiendo a Law del cuello de la camisa

-Me dijo que no le hablara y es lo que hago- dijo muy serio

-Pensé que Trafalgar no obedecía órdenes-

Law frunció el ceño.

-Law , te contradices- dijo Zoro

-Se puede saber por qué te enfadaste?- le preguntó Law a Yukiko

-Nami, podrías decirle a Trafalgar que haga el favor de no preguntarme nada?- le dijo Yuki a su amiga

-Esto….-

-Yuki-ya , te escucho perfectamente-

-Ah! Y dile que deje de esperarme en mi portal-

-Oi, no me ignores!-

-JAJAJA- reía Luffy ante la situación –No os enfadéis-

Yukiko le tiró una botella de agua llena a la cabeza.

-Auch- se tocó Luffy el chichón que le salió

-Luffy, estás bien?- le preguntó Chopper

-Quién eres tú?- le preguntó el pelinegro -Quién soy yo?

-Luffy...- dijo Yuki

-Dónde estoy?

Yukiko se alarmó y se acercó a él

-Soy Yukiko, me recuerdas?- dijo empezando a llorar

-No-

Yukiko lo zarandeó un poco- Recuerda maldita sea!

Los demás estaban preocupados

-Docor! Doctor!- gritaba Chopper

-Yuki que has hecho!?- gritó Usopp

-Es una broma verdad?- dijo Nami

-Luffy!- decía una muy deseperada Yukiko

-No lo muevas tanto- dijo Law

-Luffy, lo siento mucho! - dijo llorando y abrazando a Luffy cosa que no gustó mucho a Law

- Pff...BUAJAJAJAJA os lo habéis creído- dijo un Luffy riendo a carcajadas a más no poder

-Imbécil- Yukiko se fue corriendo enfadada y aliviada

-Torao-kun puedes ir a por Yuki por favor?-

-Claro- y fue tras ella

-Jajaja tendríais que haber visto vuestras caras-

Todos lo miraban con la mirada negra y muy cabreados. Los que estaban presentes se acercaban lentamente a Luffy, todos crujiendo sus manos

-Chicos?-

-Eso no fue muy gracioso- dijo Nami

-Q-qué vais a hacer?-

-Tal vez ahora sí pierdas la memoria- dijo Sanji

-L-lo siento mucho-

...

Yukiko fue a la azotea y se quedó allí.

...

Law volvió al rato.

-No la encuentro-

-Tal vez es mejor que la dejemos sola para que se tranquilice- dijo Nami

Law dirigió su mirada a algo que estaba en el suelo.

-Qué es eso?- preguntó

-H-hola T-tora-o...-

-Mugiwara-ya!? Os pasasteis-

-Eso le pasa por ir de gracioso- dijo Nami

...

Yukiko se saltó una clase y decidió que era hora de volver. Entrando en el salón de clases se encontró a sus amigos

-Yuki! Dónde estabas?- preguntó su amiga

-Azotea-

-Luffu quiere decirte algo-

-Lo siento mucho Yuki-

-*suspiro* No vuelvas a hacerlo si?-

-No lo volveré a hacer! y por compensaros por lo que hice, os invito a merendar en mi casa y de paso celebramos el cumple de Torao-

...

Al finalizar las clases todos fueron a casa de Luffy que estaba sólo ya que su padre estaba trabajando y su hermano estaba con unos amigos. Comieron y estaban cantando con el Karaoke que tenía el monito. Yukiko salió a la terraza. Al rato Yuki sintió que alguien le hacía compañía.

-Yuki-ya...Podemos hablar?-

No recibió respuesta.

-Podrías decirme que fue lo que dije?-

-Lo de ese chico-

-...-

-Sabes que lo pasé mal con eso y vas y me lo recuerdas, no fue justo Law-

Law recordó que Yukiko estaba mal por eso y no lo pensó. -Yo...lo siento. No debí reprocharte nada-

-Siento haber dicho que nunca tendrás novia-

-Olvidemos eso-

-Sip, amigos?- Yuki le extendió la mano para darle un apretón de manos

-No-

-Eh?-

Law se inclinó bastante y depositó sus labios sobre los de Yukiko.

-No quiero ser sólo tu amigo-

Yukiko estaba completamente roja y con la boca un poco abierta.

Law volvió a besar a Yuki

-Tch, te dije que ser bajita era un problema para los demás-

-T-te refieres a...?-

-Sí, es un problema para poder besarte Tch-

El corazón de Yukiko no podía ir más rápido. Por fin comprendió, sabía lo que sentía. Recordó que no había hecho algo muy importante .

-Ah cierto, Felicidades Law- le dijo dedicándole una bella sonrisa

-Estaba esperando a que me felicitaras- sonrió- Y mi regalo?-

-Esto... como estaba enfadada, olvidé comprarte algo pero te prometo que tendrás tu regalo-

-Está bien-

Yukiko se sintió un poco mal porque no le regalaría nada ese día y aunque al día siguiente iría a comprarle algo, no estaba , como decirlo, satisfecha.

-Nee Law-

-Mnn?-

Yukiko le cogió de la corbata e hizo que se agachara para poder darle un beso. Law estaba perplejo.

-Ese es un regalo, mañana te daré el otro espero que seas paciente-

Yukiko estaba disùesta a entrar dentro pero un brazo la cogió y Law la volvió a besar, un beso profundo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento tardar en subir el cap, entre que no estaba tan inspirada, tuve problemas con mi protátil y con el internet, espero que me comprendáis :(**

**Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz -u-**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Law tenía una mano puesta en la nuca de Yukiko y ésta tenía sus dos manos puestas en el pecho de Trafalgar. Cuando comenzaba a faltarles el aire se separaron sóo un poco . Law puso su frente en la de Yuki y la miraba, odía ver que estaba muy roja y no lo miraba a los ojos ya que Yukiko estaba avergonzada. Ninguno decía nada pero el silencia fui roto.

-EJEM- dijeron a la vez los espectadores

Yukiko abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo cuando vio quienes eran.

-No nos habían dicho nada- dijo pícaramente la pelinaranja

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuérais parje- añadió a continuación el narizón

-Desde cuándo estáis saliendo?- preguntó Luffy

-N-no-nosotros...- intentaba decir algo Yukiko

-Maldito Law, cómo te atreves tocar a Yuki-chan!?- gritó Sanji echando fuego por la boca

-Por que quiero- contestó el acusado

-Yo creí que no estabas interesada en el amor ,Yukiko - Habló el peliverde integrándose a la conversación-interrogatorio

-P-pues yo...-

-Eso fue antes de conocerme- contestó Law poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Yukiko.

Ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Yukiko y le pisó un pie a Trafalgar.

-Au-

-No contestes por los demás- lo reprendió Yukiko

-Qué bonito es el amor!- exclamó Nami con bastante dramatismo

-Nami!-

-No me has contestado Yuki- dijo Luffy

-Os vais a casar?- preguntó inocentemento Chopper

-Qué tan pronto!?- gritó Sanji

Yukiko se sonrojó ante la pregunta de chopper y Law sonreñia ante esa reacción por parte de su vecina.

-CALLAD YA!- dijo en un grito Yukiko con el fin de que todos guardasen silencia , cosa que funcionó

-Vas a responder a algo?- le preguntó Nami que se estremeció después de que Yukiko le didicase un asiniestra mirada

-Qué crees?- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa falsa

-Emmm no?- contestó

-Has acertado, buena chica- dijo acariciendo la cabeza de Nami como si fuese un perrito

-Bueeeno, es tarde y tengo que irme- añadió Yuki- Au revoir

-A-adiós - dijeron los demás que estaban en silencio

-Yo también me voy- dijo Law -Gracias por todo mugiwara-ya, chicos-

-No es nada Torao shishishi-

-Bueno, nos vemos-

Trafalgar se fue al igual que Yuki. Como muchas otras veces se fueron juntos a casa. En algún momento se tomaaron de las manos y caminaron así, agarrados de las manos. Eso era una imagen graciosa ya que a oscuras y a simple vista podrían pasar como padre e hija. Yukiko pensó eso y empezó a reirse y acto seguido se lo contó a Law que , al igual que ella, acabó riéndose.

-Te dije que tu estatura es un problema, no ...no me gusta la idea de que nos vean como familia-

-Si no te gusta mi estatura, puedes buscarte a otra que sea más alta y no tendrías ningún problema para besarla-

-Podría pero yo te quiero a ti-

Las mejillas de Yukiko se tiñieron de carmesí otra vez.

Law y Yukiko llegaron a sus casa.

-Yo te envio un mensaje diciéndote dónde y a qué hora reunirnos para darte el regalo-

-Yuki-ya, no es necesario-

-Lo sé , pero quiero darte algo...Hasta mañana, Law-

-Hasta mañana Yuki-ya-

Yukiko entró en su casa, saludó a quien tenía que saludar, cenó , se duchó. Cogió a su móvily llamó a alguien.

-Necesito tu ayuda- le dijo a la otra persona quqe estaba en la otra línea

-M-me necesitas?-

-Sí-

-Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Pues verás...-

...

Al día siguiente

...

Yukiko se encontraba esperando a alguien frente de la estación de trenes en el centro de la ciudad. A lo lejos una figura femenina venía corriendo hacia ella.

-Perdón por la tardanza-

-No te preocupes-

-Yuki, no es necesario comprarle nada a Law-

-Baby, me ayudarás si o no?-

-Sí que te voy a ayudar- dijo suspirando

-Bien, pues comencemos a mirar en las tiendas-

-Dios…..-

Yukiko y Baby 5 estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial en busca de un regalo para Law pero no encontraban el adecuado así que decidieron tomar un descanso en un Mcdonalds para después continuar con la búsqueda. Después de 1 hora más, entraron en un atienda, ya sin ánimos ni energía a punto de salir de aquella tienda, Yukiko vio un gorro blanco con unas motas marrones, le gustaba mucho.

-Crees que le gustará? – le preguntó a Baby 5 a quien sus pies la mataban

-Mnn no sé….seguro que si se lo regalas tú, lo atesorará por el resto de su vida-

-No me sirve de mucho tu respuesta…..Decidido! Le compro este gorro.

Las chicas fueron a la caja para pagar el gorro y allí mismo lo pusieron en una caja amarilla con un gran lazo negro. Al salir de esa tienda yukiko vio una caja de chocolates en el escaparate de una tienda de dulces.

-Le gustan los bombones ?-

-Sí le gustan-

-Perfecto-

Yukiko entró en la tienda , compró la caja de chocolates y una bolsa de caramelos.

-Creo que llamaré a Law para que venga aquí-

-Vale, yo me quedo hasta que llegue-

-Gracias Baby-

Law llegó al centro comercial y se acercaba a las chicas.

-Yuki, yo ya me voy, adiós-

-Espera!- Yukiko sacó de una de las bolsas los caramelos que había comprado junto a los bombones. -Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Baby- puso la bosa de caramelos en su mano -Sé que no es suficiente para dare las gracias y puede que no te gusten pero...-

-Gracias a ti Yuki, me lo pasé genial hoy contigo- le dedicó una sonrisa, abrió la bolsa y le dió una de los caramelos a Yuki y se metió uno a la boca- Están buenos. Adiós- se despidió agitando una mano

-Bye…..Oye!-

-Si?-

-Me gusta- le dijo con una las comisuras de sus labios mirando hacia arriba

-Qué te gusta?-

-Jeje …mas bien, quién-

-No me digas?- Baby estaba totalmente entusiasmada pero su primo estaba más cerca aún y no quería molestar -Ya me contarás su reacción, Chao!-

Yukiko la despidió con un agitamiento de su mano.

-Hola Yuki-ya-

Yukiko se volteó para ver a Law. -Hola Law- Yuki cogió una mano de Law y lo arrastró –Ven, vamos.

Law fue llevado por Yukiko por todo el centro comercial hasta salir fuera de éste.

-Oye, si íbamos a salir, habérmelo dicho y te esperaba fuera- le dijo Trafalgar a Yukiko

-Eeeem cierto, perdón por hacerte entrar, no sabía que eso te acortaría la vida- contestó con obvio sarcasmo

-No te preocupes-

Yuki lo llevó hasta un banco del parque que estaba cerca del centro comercial. Ambos se sentaron.

-Qué tal el día?- le preguntó la chica

-Bien supongo y a ti?-

-Un poco ajetreado si te soy sincera jejeje-

-Se puede saber qué has hecho para que sea un día ajetreado?- dio sonriéndole un poco

-Cosas de chicas-

-Otra vez con eso de las cosas de chicas?-

-Qué! Pero si es verdad! Fui de compras con Baby. A caso eso no es cosas de chicas?-

-Sí….tienes razón-

-Y por qué tan interesado en las cosas que hago?-

-Porque me gustas-

El corazón de Yukiko latía con fuerza, es verdad que había oído esas palabras de la boca de muchos chicos pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ella sí correspondía a esos sentimientos. No podía negar que detestaba esas palabras pero se apenaba, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, él…..

-N-no digas eso tan a la ligera- dijo casi inaudible

-Por qué?-

-….-

-Yuki-ya…- la llamó para luego poner su mano en la cara de ésta y girar un poco su cara para que Yukiko lo mirase

-Porque esto- dijo mientras colocó su mano en el pecho de Trafalgar, a la altura del corazón –Justo aquí…- bajó su mirada para ver el pecho del mayor –Parece que explotará en cualquier momento.

-Enserio?-

La chica se limitó a sentir totalmente sonrojada. Law se inclinó para poder besarla.

-Y ahora?- metió su nariz entre el negro pelo de Yukiko ,olió un poco el cabello de la chica. Desde el primer día, el aroma de esa chica lo había cautivado, le gustaba ese olor, tanto que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, inspiraba todo lo que podía.

-Ha explotado-

-Jajaja-

-Toma!- Yukiko pudo la bolsa de regalo enfrente de la cara de Law quién miraba esa bolsa con los ojos abiertos.

-Para mí?-

-Sí….Espero que te guste-

Law abrió la caja de bombones primero.

-Baby me dijo que te gustaba el chocolate-

-Gracias, pero si te soy sincero, me habría hecho totalmente feliz que el regalo lo hubieras elegido sola- le dedicó un linda sonrisa

-Hay otra caja- le dijo Yukiko

Law sacó la caja amarilla, la abrió lentamente y se llevó una sorpresa: un gorro blanco con motas marrones. Ese regalo le encantó.

-Ese regalo….. se podría decir que lo elegí yo sola-

De repente, unos brazos atraparon a Yukiko y un cuerpo se juntó al suyo.

-Gracias. Me gusta mucho tu regalo mi Princesa-

-Me alegro pero…no me llames así por favor, me da corte-

-Jajaja-

Law se puso su nuevo gorro y le preguntó a la chica qué tal le quedaba la cual respondió que le quedaba genial. Decidieron dar un largo paseo cogidos de la mano. Después Trafalgar Law invitó a Yukiko a cenar, una cena romántica.

El domingo ambos quedaron para dar un paseo a Bepo .Se encontraron con los chicos y se juntaron para pasarlo bien. Después de eso todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

Los días pasaban y llegó Halloween. Ese día se juntaron para ver una película de miedo, cosa que Law disfrutó ya que Yukiko se pasó el 99% de la película abrazada a él.

Todo iba de maravilla: el padre de Law daba saltos de alegría por la relación que tenía su hijo con su vecina, la madre de Yukiko igual. Los chicos se alegraron por ellos aunque no paraban de lanzar alguna que otra pregunta sobre ellos, un día que no estaba Law, Luffy les preguntó si lo habían hecho, ese día recibió uno de sus "Gomu Gomu No Gatling", así llamaba a la lluvia de puñetazo que daba sólo que esta vez fue él quien los recició por parte de Yukiko. Yuki le dijo que sólo llevaban un mes como pareja y que ella no estaba preparada para hacer eso, también dijo que cómo era capaz de preguntar eso a lo que éste le respondió que como su hermano le habló un día sobre eso, así entre confianza, no veía problema en preguntarlo. Recibió otro puñetazo en la cabeza.

Los chicos seguían declarándose a Yukiko, ésta los rechazaba con palabras "dulces" pero ella ya no decía "No estoy interesada en el amor", ella decía "Lo siento, tengo novio". En el caso de Law, pasaba lo mismo.

Algunas tardes quedaban para estudiar cuando tenían algún examen o simplemente veían películas. A veces, Law iba a comer o a cenar a casa de Yukiko y Yukiko iba a cenar o a comer a casa de Law.

Con el pasar del tiempo, ya habían entrado en el mes de diciembre y con ello, dos días de fiesta. En el teatro principal de la ciudad tocaría una gran orquesta. Al parecer Yukiko era conocida por su gran manejo con el violín y le pidieron que tocara ese día.

Una hora antes del concierto Law se dirigía al teatro con su pequeña novia. La señora Fuk¡jimoto había ido con su padre antes para guardar sitios, a él y a sus amigos quienes no se querían perder la presentación.

-Yuki-ya, sé que tocas el violín muy bien pero no tenía ni idea de que fueras famosa-

-Aa es cierto, no te lo conté….descuido mío. Verás, yo antes iba al conservatorio "Saint Jean"-

-Ese es el mejor de la ciudad no?-

-Eso es lo que dicen- le dedicó una sonrisa – Yo estudié todo lo que pude allí y dicen que soy una especie de superdotada con el violín jaja, acabé de estudiar música a los 16 años, por eso ya no voy al conservatorio. Estoy capacitada para dar clases de violín, te interesa?-

-Wow, eres sorprendente. Estaría encantado de que me enseñes a tocar el violín-

-Ya hablaremos de eso jaja. Y bien, al ser un genio, di muchos conciertos, gané concursos y es por eso que me conocen-

-Aaaam- Law apretó un poco la mano de Yukiko que había sujetado durante todo el trayecto –Ya hemos llegado.

Se bajaron del taxi en el que venían y Yukiko se despidió de Law ya que primero debía hablar con los otros músicos y prepararse y esas cosas. Dio comienzo el concierto , todo sin problemas, Yukiko tocó de maravilla, su madre lloró porque se sentía muy orgullosa.

Se acercaba poco a poco una fecha importante que no era Navidad, y Law quería prepar una gran sorpresa así que ha pensado en qué hacer durante los día y habló con sus amigos y prima para recibir ayuda.

* * *

**Espero vuestras críticas :)y que el cap no sea tan aburrido :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo**

**Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Ya faltaba muy poco para Navidad, eso significa que se acercaba el cumpleaños de nuestra Blancanieves y nuestro cirujano de la muerte organizó una fiesta sorpresa, incluso ya había comprado su regalo.

La idea de Trafalgar Law era invitar a Yukiko a pasar la tarde en su casa, viendo pelis y esas cosas de novios en un día nevado. Todos se esconderían y esperarían pacientes hasta que llegase Yukiko a la hora acordada y cuando entrase, saldrían todos de su escondite a recibirle y después a divertirse. Law se había encargado prácticamente de todo.

El día había llegado y Law le había dicho a Yuki: "Arréglate. Por qué? Bueno... mi padre quiere hacerse una foto con nosotros de recuerdo y eso...Como de esas que se hacen las familias para enmarcarlas. Te espero en mi casa no llegues tarde". Y allí se encontraban cada uno en su sitio escondido.

-Aquí viene- dijo Law que había estado observando por la mirilla de la puerta.

DING DONG

Law abrió la puerta pero se escondió detrás de ésta para ocultarse. Las luces estaban apagadas y Yukiko no podía ver nada.

-Law?-

Boom

Law encendió las luces.

-Felicidades!- gritaron al compás

-Q-que?-

-Felicidades Yuki-ya - dijo Law que salió de su escondite

-Vamos a comer ya! - gritó eufórico Luffy

-Aún no!- pegó Nami a su amigo

-Te hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa Yuki- dijo Baby 5

-Bueno, Law se encargó casi de todo- dijo Zoro

-Yo de la comida- añadió Sanji

-Y-yo...- Los ojos de Yukiko se humedecieron un poco -Muchas gracias chicos...os quiero-

-Venga a celebrar!- gritó Usopp

La comida no faltó , ni comida ni música. Todos hicieron el payaso riendo, haciendo sus bailes raros, hubo karaoke y de todo. Ese fue un día inolvidable. Pero aún la fiesta no acaba, faltan los regalos.

-Éste es mi regalo Yuki-chan - dijo el rubio

Le regaló un gran peluche de delfín, uno de los animales favoritos de Yukiko

-Ooh me encanta!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, abrazando a su nuevo peluche

-Éste es de nuestra parte- dijeron Zoro y Luffy

-Ten en cuenta que no somos buenos eligiendo regalos-

Este par le compraron una bandolera de color rosa con cuadros blancos.

-Es muy bonita, gracias-

-El gran Usopp-sama junto con Chopper te hemos comprado esto- dijo el narizotas entregándole el regalo

Yukiko abrió la bolsa y lo que vio fue una bonita chaqueta amarillo pálido con los extremos de la manga y cuello azul marino.

-Gracias chicos-

-Ahora voy yo- dijo Baby 5 –Toma Yuki-

Baby le compró a Yuki un pijama "sexy" de seda.

-Jeje gracias Baby-

-Estoy es mío- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Nami se acercó a su amiga y le dijo al oído "Lo de la bolsa pequeña, úsalo en tu viaje fufufu". Nami le compró una colonia y además….Yukiko abrió un poco la bolsa y la cerró de inmediato, su cara estaba roja.

-Qué hay dentro de la bolsa?- preguntó muy curioso Luffy

-Nada importante je jeje g-gracias Nami-

-Déjanos ver- insistió el monito

-No es nada, sólo es un libro que me prestó- contestó la pelinaranja

-Aaaaa-

-Sólo falto yo- interrumpió Law

Trafalgar se acercó a la cumpleañera y abrió una caja delante de ella, una pequeña caja negra con un lazo blanco en su superficie. Dentro había un colgante en forma de copo de nieve bañado en plata.

-Me permites?- le preguntó el moreno.

Yukiko asintió para después levantar se pelo para que Law pudiera ponerle el colgante. Una vez acabó de ponérselo, ésta posó dos de sus dedos en el copo de nieve. Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, se giró para ver a Law y con una grande sonrisa le dijo:

-Muchas gracias, Law-

Ahora sí, el día llegó a su fin y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Los días transcurrían , las personas despidieron el año y dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo año. Tres días después del primer día de año nuevo, Yukiko ,Law, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp Y Chopper se encontraban preparando una maleta para un viaje, viaje a las montañas. Los chicos planearon un viaje a la nieve de tres días y dos noches para esquiar. Se alojarían en un hotel con aguas termales.

Yukiko haciendo su maleta , dando vueltas de un lado a otro, puso su mirada en una bolsa, era el regalo por parte de Nami y recordó lo que la chica le dijo al oído .Miraba fijamente la bolsa y sacó su contenido: Era un sujetador y bragas a juego, de color negro y de encaje, el sujetador tenía en el centro un lazo rojo pequeño. Decidió meterlo en su maleta, si eso se lo pondría.

Unos días después Yukiko se encontraba despidiéndose de su madre y embarcando en el tren bala junto a sus amigos. Yukiko y Law se sentaron juntos , ella puso su cabeza en la brazo de Law ya que no llegaba a su hombro y cerró sus ojos para después ser despertada dulcemente por él. En nada llegaron al hotel, fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones: Yuki y Nami compartirían habitación; Luffy, Zoro y Law en la misma; y Sanji, Usopp y Chopper en otra. Cada uno estaba desempacando y se cambiaron de ropa para esquiar.

Un instructor enseñaba a Nami, Usopp, Luffy cómo deben esquiar; Sanji iba detrás de las señoritas pidiéndoles sus números de teléfonos o el de sus habitaciones, recibió una bofetada; Zoro y Chopper fueron en motos de nieve para inspeccionar el lugar; Yukiko y Law descendían por una rampa. Cuando llegaron al final de esta empezaron a "caminar", cosa que era difícil con los esquís.

-Esquías de maravilla Yuki-ya –

-Me enseñó mi padre desde que era muy pequeña…Tú no lo haces nada mal-

-Gracias-

Ya llegó la noche y las chicas decidieron entrar en las aguas termales.

-Aaah- suspiró Yukiko –se está tan bien en las aguas termales-

-Si verdad?- Nami se recostó un poco- Qué pena que Baby no hay podido venir-

-Si… Dijo que una prima suya se mudaría y al ayudaría con la mudanza y le enseñaría la ciudad-

-Otra prima de Law?-

-Al parecer no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo que los una. Baby me dijo que era la hija de su tío que tuvo con su primer matrimonio pero la madre de esa chica murió cuando apenas tenía 6 años . Después de unos años conoció al ala tía de Baby y se casaron.-

-Oh –

El silencio se hizo presente pero fue roto por Nami.

-Nee nee-

-Qué?-

-Trajiste eso?-

-Qué ESO?-

-Lo que te regalé-

-No- mintió Yukiko

-Qué!? Cómo que no!? Lo compré expresamente para esta ocasión! No me digas que he malgastado mi valioso dinero!-

-Aaaah- suspiró pesadamente la pelinegra- Lo traje pero no creo que lo use-

-Por qué?-

-Nami no creo que esté preparada además, los dos compartimos habitación, no me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese al aire libre-

-Eso está solucionado, me voy de la habitación-

-Si? Y dónde se supone que dormirías?-

-Emm….Ya sé! Sanji-kun se va con Zoro y Luffy y yo me quedo con Usopp y Chopper, ellos no se atreverían a hacerme nada-

-….- Yukiko no dijo nada

-Pero el problema es que crees que no estás preparada…..-

-...-

-Y si vais juntos a los baños mixtos?-

-Me moriría de la vergüenza idiota!-

-Y si...?- pero fue interrumpida por Yukiko

-Nami, por favor, no pienses-

-Jooo, encima que quiero darte un empujoncito-

-No quiero...Ahora que medito un poco sobre esto, es posible que en un futuro me cobres por este "Empujoncito"-

-No haría eso... Y por qué rayos me miras así!? Acaso no me crees?-

-Querida gata ladrona, en serio quieres que te conteste?-

-Qué mala!-

Las chicas rieron.

-Yuki, tú...le quieres?- le preguntó seriamente

-Que si yo...le quiero?- eso desconcertó un poco a Fujimoto-san

Yukiko empezó a marearse, era producto de haber estado tanto tiempo en el agua caliente así que salieron. Nami se encontraba abanicando a Yukiko.

-Te encuentras mejor Yuki-ya?-

-Si...-

Todos iban ahora con kimono.

-Bien, como Yuki ya está bien, qué os parece dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- propuso Nami , propuesta que todos aceptaron. Law y Yukiko iban detrás de los demás agarrados de la mano. Al rato escucharon un gran ruido, ruido que provenía del estómago de Luffy el cual pedía urgentemente comida así que volvieron al hotel para cenar.

Todos se reunieoron en la habitación de las chicas que era la más grande y emoezaron a jugar al monopoly, diversión proporcionada por Monkey D. Luffy. Agotados todos, se fueron a dormir. Law le robó un beso a Yuki con la excusa de que era el beso de las buenas noches.

El segundo día fue lo siguiente: despertarse, desayunar, ir a la nieve, comer, volver a lanieve, aguasa termales, paseo, cena. En todo el día Law y Yukiko estuvieron juntos. Yukiko recordó los momentos vividos con Law y deseó que él se quedase con ella para siempre y fue ahí que Yukiko se dio cuenta de que le quería.

Hoy era la última noche y los demás estabn rendidos de tantas risas y diversión. Todos se durmieron en la habitación de las chicas, todos menos Law y Yukiko. Estaban en silencio.

-Yuki-ya, estás despierta?-

-Si-

Yukiko pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Nami ayer.

-Oye- Law se acercó a Yuki y con una mano, levantó su cabeza. Yukiko estaba sonrojada. Decidió proponerle algo a Law

-Law, quieres...quieres ir a los baños mixtos c-conmigo?

Law no se podía creer lo que le habían propuesto pero esa idea le encnataba así que aceptó con mucho gusto.

Era de madrugada y no había gente por el hotel, una ventaja. Llegaron a las aguas termales y empezaron a desvestirse. Parte del vapor tapaba sus cuerpos. De la mano, entraron juntos.

-Qué sientes por mí?- le preguntó a Trafalgar con un poco de miedo, miedo por la respuesta que fuese a dar.

-Yuki-ya….qué es lo que sientes tú por mí?-

-Yo?- tragó fuerte- Law, yo …..- estaba muy roja- yo….te quiero, Law-

Law sonrió y besó a Yukiko para después abrazarla y al oído le dijo:

-Y yo a ti…Yuki-ya

A Yukiko se le escaparon unas lágrimas y se aferró a Law. Éste besó a Yukiko y después su cuello pero frenó.

-Por qué te detienes?-

-Estás segura de esto?-

-Completamente- dijo con una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

Yukiko y Law abandonaron las aguas termales . Law cogió a Yukiko como a una princesa y se dirigieron a la habitación más cercana que era la que compartían Usopp, Chopper y Sanji.

Law puso a Yukiko con cuidado sobre la cama y empezó a besarla dulcemente. Sus besos bajaban lentamente por el cuello de Yukiko la cual suspiraba con cada beso que recibía. Law se detuvo en la clavícula y lentamente fue quitando el kimono que traía puesto. Yukiko llevaba sólo las bragas , parte del regalo de Nami, ya que con el kimono no se suele llevar sujetador. Yukiko totalmente sonrojada y casi desnuda era algo a lo que Law no podía resistirse. Volvió a los labios de Yukiko pero esta vez masajeaba uno de los senos de Yukiko. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban pero Law pellizcó el pezón de Yukiko a quien se le escapó un jadeo.

Yukiko metió sus manos en el kimono de Law para tocar su pecho. Poco a poco iba quitando el kimono de éste.

Law se quitó por completo el kimono. Dirigió sus manos a las caderas de la chica para retirar la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

La puerta fue abierta.

-Ups, perdón, yo no he visto nada!-

El chico de la nariz larga salió corriendo.

Yukiko no se lo podía creer.

-Tch, maldición- dijo Law

Yukiko se tapó con una almohada muerta de la vergüenza. Law vió la reacción de su chica y comprendió que era mejor no seguir, sólo se limitó a sonreír y le pasó el yukata para que se lo pusiera.

-Lo siento...- dijo Yukiko -Después de esto...yo-

-No te preocuopes- besó la frente de Yukiko -Esperaré

-Gracias-

-Mejor dormimos, no crees?- le propuso a la chica

-Sí-

Law bajó de la cama dispuesto a irse de la habitación pero alguien no le permitió, Yukiko tenía sujeto su yukata.

-P-podemos dormir juntos...si quieres-

Law se acostó al lado de yukiko y la atrajo hacia él, en esa posición durmieron toda la noche.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap**

**Acepto comentarios , críticas , amenazas, lo que queráis.**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a LADI JUPITER, gracias por comentar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a tod s, aquí venga a dejaros un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que no sé si es muy buena pero en fin, me callo ya y os dejo leer :)**

* * *

Yukiko y Law durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

Law se despertó primero y salió de la habitación para irse a la habitación que compartía con Zoro y Luffy. La noche anterior alguien los interrumpió y Yukiko casi queda en shock por ese motivo, pensó que era mejor que los demás no se enteren que habían dormido juntos ya que podrían malinterpretar las cosas. A penas salió el sol, Law abandonó aquella cama y a su novia con ella, le dejó una nota diciéndole que se iba a su habitación para que los demás no saquen sus propias conclusiones. Sabía que Yukiko era lista y lo entendería.

Cuando llegó, no había nadie allí.

"Así que nariz-ya regresó al cuarto de las chicas eh?" pensó

Se metió en su cama con un libro, no tenía sueño y aprovecharía el tiempo. Creo que pasó media hora desde que empezó a leer el libro cuando su móvil le avisó de que tenía un mensaje, cogió el móvil y abrió el buzón de mensajes, era de Baby 5.

" Hola Law, qué tal? Hoy vuelves ,no? Qué hicisteis Yuki y tu? No hace falta que me respondas, ya me pasaré por tu casa para hablar ¬u¬"

-Aunque haya pasado algo no pensaba contártelo idiota- dijo éste dejando el móvil en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado y prosiguió a continuar con la lectura.

...

El sol se colaba en la habitación y daban de lleno en la cara de Yukiko. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestar y Blancanieves empezaba a abrir sus ojos. Ya medio consciente , pudo saber que estaba en el centro de la cama, sola. Yukiko tomó un poco de impulso y se levantó para quedar sentada sobre la cama. Giró la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y no lo encontraba, lo único que encontró fue una nota a su izquierda, la abrió y la leyó.

-Entiendo...-

Yukiko se desperezó y acto seguido bostezó. Se levantó de aquella cama y se encaminó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta poco a poco y vio a una chica en la cama entre almohadas, a Usopp en la otra cama y los demás estaban tirados en el suelo roncando. Sigilosamente se adentró en ese caos , llegó a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas. La luz entró sin cuidado en la habitación. Yukiko dio unas palmadas.

-Arriba chicos!- decía a todo pulmón la pelinegra

-Mnnn-

-Ñeeeh-

-Cinco minutos más...- era la voz de Nami

-Eh!- dijo Yukiko –Despertaos de una vez!-

-Qué pasaaa..?- dijo Nami restregándose los ojos con una mano

-Oh, esto es un sueño!- exclamaba eufórico Sanji -Despertar junto a Nami-san y Yuki-chan-

-Qué sueño...- decía adormilado Chopper

-Déjanos dormir...- soltó Usopp

-Tch que ruidosa- añadió Zoro

-Maldito marimo de mierda, tuviste que amargarme el día . Cómo es posible que acabe de despertarme y enseguida ver la cara de idiota que tienes!?-

-Eso debería decir yo cejas de sushi-

Zoro y Sanji empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

-Venga chicos, tenemos que empezar a empacar, arreglarnos y desayunar. Tenemos que dejar el hotel en dos horas- les dijo Yukiko

-Oh es verdad, hoy regresamos a casa- habló Nami

-Así que venga, moved vuestros culos- ordenó Yukiko

Todos, despertados por Yukiko, regresaron a sus habitaciones y empezaron a empacar sus cosas. Una vez acabaron de hacerlo, bajaron al comedor para desayunar.

Abandonaron el hotel y subieron en el tren para volver a la ciudad. Todos llegaron reventados del viaje.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron a su fin y los estudiantes tenían que volver a sus rutinas.

Como de costumbre, Law iba a recoger a Yukiko para ir al instituto. Entraron en el aula, todos estaban un poco revoltosos.

-Ey! Sabéis qué?- dijo Luffy

-Qué?- soltaron Yuki y Law a la vez

-Que los burros cagan de pie- respondió Luffy soltando una carcajada.

Trafalgar-kun y Fujimoto-san no cambiaron su cara de póker pero Yukiko no aguantó mucho y acabó riendo. Era una estupidez lo que su amigo había dicho pero a veces Yukiko reía igualmente.

-Mugiwara-ya, es eso lo que ibas a decirnos?- dijo serio Law

-No jajaja...Lo que os iba a decir era que hoy llega una nueva estudiante- respondió el ojinegro - Pero no sabemos si irá en esta clase o en la otra-

-Vaya...otro alumno nuevo- dijo Yukiko -Este es el quinto en este año-

-Cinco?- respondió Law

-Sí...tú eres el tercero- le dijo la chica presente

En la segunda hora del día, supieron que la chica fue transferida a la otra clase y no en la del Yukiko.

En el descanso Law fue a una máquina expendedora a por bebidas para él y Yukiko. Al llegar una chica de pelo verde y ondulado estaba allí, al parecer se había atascado lo que quería y no había nadie alrededor para ayudarla. Law dio un golpe y cayó un zumo de manzana.

-Gracias- dijo la chica cogiendo su zumo y yéndose.

Law no dijo nada. No había visto a esa chica antes por lo que dedujo que debía ser la nueva. Law regreso con los demás.

Otro día finalizado y al igual que antes, Yukiko y Law regresaban juntos a casa.

-Mientras estuve ausente, Nariz-ya dijo algo?-

-A qué te refieres con algo?-

-Ya sabes, a lo que pasó esa noche-

-AAH- Yukiko recordó y se sonrojó levemente –No, no ha dicho nada y no creo que lo haga-

-Mejor o si no tendré que hablar seriamente con él- dijo Law con una escalofriante sonrisa y la mirada sombría

-Estoy completamente segura que no dirá nada señor cirujano de la muerte- comentó la chica pensando que ni a ella le gustaría "hablar" con Trafalgar Law por haber hecho algo que no debías.

Llegaron.

-Quieres entrar en mi casa?- le preguntó Law sacando sus llaves del bolsillo

Casa de Law, el señor Trafalgar trabajando, casa sin nadie en ella, solos en su casa, solos, SOLOS. Desde lo que pasó en el hotel , nunca habían estado solos y la idea de estarlo a Yukiko la ponía nerviosa y no quería.

-L-lo siento, tengo que rechazar tu oferta- le contestó al chico

-Por qué?-

-Pues porque….porque hoy mi madre va enseñarme cómo decorar floreros al estilo japonés (¿?)- dijo no muy convincente

Law es una persona muy inteligente y de inmediato comprendió que ella no quería estar a solas con él pero decidió seguirle el rollo.

-Vale…Nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, adiós-

Yukiko se giró pero fue detenida por Law.

-Y?-

-Cómo que y?-

-Te vas así, sin despedirte debidamente?-

-Pero si te he di- - Ya sabe a lo que se refiere. Se puso de puntillas , dijo "Adiós" , cerró los ojos y estiró su cuello.

Law se acercó para besarla y decirle "Hasta mañana"

Law entró en su casa y Yukiko fue a la suya sonriente.

Nada interesante pasó durante la semana. Todos querían ir al parque de atracciones y el sábado de esa semana se reunieron en la entrada para pasárselo bien. Baby 5 fue invitada también pero resulta que ya había quedado con su prima. Baby tenía muchas ganas de ver a Yukiko por lo que les preguntó si les molestaba que se llevase a su prima a lo que los otros dijeron que cuantos más mejor.

Estaban todos ya en la entrada del parque, sólo faltaban Baby y su prima. A lo lejos se podía ver a dos chicas.

-Hola!- saludó Baby a los demás con una mano levantada

Los demás la saludaron.

-Bueno, os presento, Chicos esta es mi prima Monet. Monet, estos son los chicos de los que te hablé-

Law reconoció a la prima de Baby 5, era la chica a la que ayudó en la máquina expendedora.

-Oh, eres tú- intervino la peliverde mirando a Law

-Os conocéis?- preguntó Baby a Monet

-Él me ayudó el otro día con la máquina expendedora- respondió

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, el pequeñín se llama Chopper, el narizotas es Usopp-

-A quién llamas así!?- gritó enfadado el mencionado anteriormente

-El rubio es Sanji- prosiguió Baby

-No me ignores!- exclamó Usopp

-Ese de allí es Zoro- señaló a Zoro

-El hiperactivo de aquí es Luffy-

-La pelinaranja es Nami-

-A Law ya lo conoces y…..- se puso detrás de Yukiko y puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra- Esta chica tan mona de aquí es Yuki-

Monet se había fijado en una persona en concreto, en la persona que la ayudó aquella vez, era extremadamente atractivo y lo quería para ella. Pensó que fue buena idea aceptar venir después de tantas súplicas por parte de Baby 5, así se acercaría más a ese moreno de deslumbrantes ojos grises. Esa era una buena oportunidad y la aprovecharía.

-Cuántos años tienes pequeña?- le preguntó con falsa amabilida Monet

-Dieciocho- contestó fría y cortante Yukiko

-Enserio? Vaya, lo siento- se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente

-Yuki va al mismo instituto que tú, Monet, a la otra clase. A demás Yuki es la novia de Law- añadió Baby

Monet sintió como alguien le echaba un cubo de agua fría al escuchar eso. Miró a Yukiko de arriba abajo cosa que no gustó a Yukiko.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Monet sonriendo

No importa que tenga novia, haría lo posible para que ese chico sea totalmente suyo. No dejaría que semejante bombón saliera con aquella niñita. Monet estaba decidida a romper aquella relación.

Yukiko y Law iban detrás del grupo para hablar pero Monet se les acoplaba y para colmo se ponía en medio de ellos dos. A cada atracción a la que tenías que subirte con una pareja, no sabían cómo, pero Monet acababa a subirse a todas con Law. Law al ver que era imposible subirse a algo con su novia, dejó de subirse a las atracciones pero Monet hacía lo mismo así que se quedaban solos los dos esperando a los demás.

Yukiko empezaba a hartarse un poco bastante. Es cierto que no quería quedarse totalmente a solas con Law pero en ese momento no le importaba ya que no podían hacer nada en un parque de atracciones pero esa chica no dejaba a su chico ni ir al baño y lo peor es que no lo veía hacer nada por deshacerse de esa peliverde molesta.

Eso es lo que pensaba ella pero Law estaba de esa chica hasta los cojones. Parecía que estaba en un interrogatorio con tantas preguntas proveniente de esa chica.

Fueron a comer. Yukiko iba a sentarse enfrente de Law pero Monet se le adelantó y acabó por sentarse al lado de él. Intentaba hablarle pero Monet la interrumpía. Yukiko se rindió y pasó de intentar hablar con el cirujano de la muerte.

Law no decía nada y no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas de Monet. Vio que Yuki estaba de malhumor y dedujo el por qué. Trafalgar buscó la mano de la pelinegra que estaba debajo de la masa y la entrelazó con la suya, ésta sorprendida lo miró, Law le dedicó una sonrisa y Yukiko le devolvió el cálido gesto.

Dando vueltas por el parque, el sol se despedía de la tierra y La luna empezaba a asomarse. Era el momento idóneo para la noria.

-Law, subes conmigo?- preguntó Monet

-No, tengo vértigo- dijo serio el ojigris

-Qué lástima!. Bueno yo voy a retocarme la baño, espérame-

La chica se fue dejando a Law y a Yukiko solos.

Law cogió la mano de Yuki y la arrastró para subirse a la noria.

-Creía que tenías vértigo- comentó Yukiko mirando a las personas que parecían diminutas hormigas

-Era una mentira para no subirme con ella- contestó

-Te molesta subir con ella?-

-Veamos….Me molesta ella-

Yukiko rio un poco –Pensaba que te caía de maravilla, como pasaste todo el día con ella-

-Venga ya, no me dejaba ni ir al baño. Creo que la ignoraba pero aun así estaba siguiéndome como los patos siguen a su madre-

Yukiko no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír.

-Me alegro de poder pasar este momento contigo- dijo rompiendo ese silencio

-Fue gracias a mi inteligencia je-

-Jajaja-

Los chicos abandonaron el parque de diversiones dispuestos a descansar después de un día como ese.

* * *

**Bueno, qué tal? Ya sabéis, podéis dejar vuestros reviews y hacerme feliz o preocuparme si son amenazas u otra cosa jaja**

**Saludos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I´m sorry, I am really sorry**

**He tardado, lo sé. Tuve exámenes y mmi imaginación se fue de vacaciones.**

**Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Una nueva semana se hacía presente. La semana , como muchas otras, pasó con normalidad , dentro de lo que cabe ya que hubo una especie de cambio: la chica nueva peliverde, esa chica a la cual llamaron Monet, se acopló a los chicos.

No es exageración decir que la chica se autoinvitó al grupo. Al principio nadie se oponía a que ella fuese con ellos supuestamente, con supuestamente nos referimos a Yukiko y a Law.

Y por qué ellos desde el principio no les hacía gracia ?

Por una parte tenemos a Law, el pobre era atosigado por la muchacha de ojos miel. No le gustaba que le hablaro sólo a él, que quisiera ir con él a donde sea que hubiese querido ir, menos mal que al baño iba solo. Por otro lado tenemos a Yukiko, la chica que tenía y no tenía novio. Prácticamente nunca estaba a solas con él y eso la molestaba, la molestaba y bastante.

El martes a Yukiko se le confesó un chico. Mientras escuchaba al chaval, Law debería de estar esperándola fuera para irse juntos a casa. Cuando Yukiko fue liberada, su novio ya no estaba. Ese día regresó sola a casa. Y qué se supone que pasó? La señorita Donquixote Monet arrastró a Law a tomar un helado, sólo ella comió uno. Una llamada salvó a Law, cuando Monet colgó, el susodicho había desaparecido. Law llamó a Yukiko para saber de su paradero el cual fue su casa. Trafalgar se disculpó un par de veces.

El miércoles y jueves Monet regresaba a casa con ellos aunque viviese por el lado contrarioo a ellos, no le importó nada, se puso entre Yukiko y Law y caminó hasta que Law entró en su casa y Yukiko se despidió con un simple "adiós". Después de asegurarse de que cada uno estuviera en sus respectivas viviendas, se marchaba a su casa.

Yukiko habló con Law sobre lo ocurrido y quedaron así: nada mas escuchar la campanada que indica que las clases finalizan, cogerían sus cosas y saldrían pitando del instituto.

Pasada la segunda semana del acoplamiento, no sólo Law y Yukiko estaban en desacuerdo de que fueran con ellos, los demás tampoco querían que siguiera yendo con ellos, bueno, todos menos Sanji quien la alababa como si de una diosa se tratase. Al principio fueron muy amigables con ella pero a Monet les daba igual eso, ella sólo estaba interesada en Law y eso no pasó desapercibido para los demás, para los que se dan cuenta de esos detalles pero poco a poco iban dejando ser así con ella.Y por qué de este cambio? A Nami le dijeron que Monet iba diciendo cosas falsas sobre Nami e incluso la insultaba, trataba fatal e insultaba a Luffy, Chopper ,Usopp y Sanji pero este último no se lo tomaba a mal y ni siquiera era consciente de que lo insultaban y a Zoro simplemente no le gustaba escuchar a aquella mujer que no paraba de hablar con Law, en sí no le molestaba que hablara con él y que su amiga sea ignorada, le molestaba escuchar su voz. Luffy le dijo que no querían que fuese con ellos pero ésta como de costumbre lo ignoró.

-No la aguanto!- gritaba una furiosa Yukiko

-Desahógate, es bueno- dijo Law que estaba acostado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Yukiko. En el suelo y no sobre césped ? Ese día decidieron ir ellos a la azotea para evitar a aquella mosca cojonera.

-Es que es tan…Argh- Yukiko apretaba con fuerza su puño

-Relájate sólo un poco- insistía Law

-No sé cómo puedes aguantarla-

-Ignorarla es lo mejor- dijo sonriendo un poco

-No puedo simplemente ignorarla…-

-Por qué?- Se levantó Law y se puso enfrente de Yukiko

-Pues…porque….- Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron un poco de carmín –Yo….- suspiró- no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que está pegada a ti como una garrapata y en cualquier momento empieces a interesarte por ella- dijo con la vista baja

-No te preocupes- puso un mano en la cara de Yuki – Sólo estoy interesado de ti-

Law se acercaba a Yukiko lentamente para….

-Ah! Ahí estás Law!-

Esa voz…

-Te he estado buscando-

Esa chica…

-Me ha costado encontrarte sabes?-

Otra vez….

-Espérame a la próxima y así vamos juntos a donde quieras-

Esa Monet….

-Oh, vaya…Interrumpo algo?-

-Sí- Contestó Law

-Lo siento- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara , feliz por haberlos interrumpido

-Nos tenemos que ir así que adiós- decidió hablar Yukiko quien cogió a Law de la mano y se fueorn juntos de esa azotea dejando a la peliverde allí.

-Maldita….- susurró Monet

Monet sacó su móvil telefoneó a uno de sus contactos.

-Estoy interesado en eso que me diste la otra vez-

-No es necesario que sea ya…es mas bien un encargo-

-Algo a cambio?-

-Está bien-

-Llámame cuando tengas eso-

Y colgó.

Por otra lado.

Yukiko iba con un fajo de cartas.

-Cartas de amor?- le preguntó Law

-Eem sí. Ya casi no recibía pero durante la última semana han aumentado considerablemente- dijo mirando las cartas que tenía en las manos

-Yo no he recibido ninguna- dijo Law

-Será que ya no eres popular- dijo riendo un poco Yukiko

-Será-

Otra semana después Yukiko fue llamada por su profesor para hablar sobre su futuro y ésta , al igual que otros años, no supo qué responder. El profesor le sugirió que se dedicase a la música debido al talento que posee. Yukiko podría enseñar a tocar el violín pero a ella no le gusta mucho la idea de enseñar además para ella la música es una forma de relajarse, a ella le gusta la música pero hablando de dedicarse a ella, preferiría que no.

Cuando salió se encontró a Monet tomando el brazo de Law como si fuesen pareja, restregando sus voluptuosos pechos y Law no hacía nada para separarse de ella. Eso puso de mal humor a Yukiko y se fue por otro lado caminando rápido. Hubo un momento que se detuvo y comenzó a caminar a paso de tortuga. De repente empezó a llover, y aunque no tuviese un paraguas en ese momento para evitar mojarse, a ella poco le importó y siguió caminando despacio hasta llegar a su casa empapada.

-Unos instantes antes y pocos minutos después de que Yukiko los viera-

-Venga Law, vamos a tomarnos algo a un bar que conozco-

-No sabes lo que es un no?- respondió de mala gana Law

-Venga, vamos- insistió Monet arrastrándolo un poco

-Que no!- Trafalgar intentó separase de ella pero ésta se aferró más a él- Y suéltame de una maldita vez!

-Eres un aburrido!-

-Y a mí qué me importa lo que tú pienses?- con brusquedad Law se aparó de ella –No te me apegues tanto, tengo novia-

Y Law se fue.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo en voz inaudible

-Ya en la noche con Yukiko—

-Yuki, es hora de cenar-

-N-no me apetece mamá-

La señora Fujimoto vio a su hija, Yukiko estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, su respiración no era la normal, mejillas un poco rojas y estaba sudando un poco. Se acercó a su hija y colocó un a mano en su frente, ardía.

-Vamos a tu habitación a que te acuestes, parece que te has refriado por la lluvia-

-No creo que me haya resfri-ACHÚS!-

-Venga, iré a por algo de medicina-

Al día siguiente Yukiko no asistió a clases. Law después de clases fue a su casa, después de engañar a Monet para librarse de ella.

-Oh, qué bien que hayas venido! Verás, tengo que salir un momento. Por favor, cuida de Yuki-

-No se preocupe, está en buenas manos-

Law entró en la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de Yukiko, no estaba allí. Trafalgar se sentó en un rincón de la habitación sobre un cojín a esperarla.

Yukiko había ido al baño a tomar una ducha rápida ya que había sudado mucho y aprovecharía que su madre se había ido para hacerlo ya que ésta no se lo permitiría y sólo la lavaría con una

esponja y agua templada pero a Yukiko no le gustaba mucho esa idea. Una vez terminado de ducharse, volvía a su habitación a por ropa. Al llegar, dejó caer la toalla a mitad de camino y se dirigió a su armario a por ropa interior y Kimono. Se puso su kimono.

-Ejem-

Yukiko se paralizó. Giró su cabeza lentamente y con miedo de ver a la persona que había hecho ruido indicando que se encontraba allí.

-D-des-desde cuándo e-estás a-allí?- preguntó

-Desde antes de que entrases, dejaras caer la toalla, que empezaras a caminar desnuda hasta tu armario, te detuvieras en el espejo, te miraras en él, tocases tus pechos con ambas manos y pusieses una cara de decepción, llegaras a tu armario, sacases las bragas que llevas puestas, te las pusieras, sacases el kimono y te lo pusieras-

-…- la mirada de Yuki se volvió sombría- Y….NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE AVISAR ANTES ESTÚPIDO!?-

-Por qué?- sonrió un poco- me gustaba la vista que tenía

-Vete al infierno y de mi casa!- gritó Yukiko y se fue de su habitación con un portazo detrás suyo.

Law la siguió un poco extrañado.

-Yuki-ya…. Estás bien?-

-No! Y Vete! Lárgate! Vete con Monet y sus tetas enormes!-

Law frunció su ceño por lo último que escuchó.

-Yuki-ya se puede saber de qué hablas?-

-No te hagas el tonto, ayer os vi como restregaba sus tetas de vaca en ti y no hacías nada por alejarte de ella. Seguro que te gustan- Yukiko hizo un gesto circular con sus manos – Ese es el tamaño ideal para ti no?- dijo

Law se acercó a ella, la cogió de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared.

-Si te hubieses quedado un minuto más, podrías haber visto que con fuerza la aparté de mí. Y para que sepas, no estoy interesado en el tamaño de las tetas, no soy tan inmaduro- dijo con voz firme y serio –Creo que te dije que esa no me interesaba, varias veces-

Yukiko no miraba a Law a la cara. Trafalgar liberó las manos de Yukiko, dio media vuelta pero Yukiko agarró su camiseta impidiendo que dejara la habitación. Éste volteó su cabeza.

-No te vayas….Lo siento, no debí reaccionar de esa forma. Quédate por favor-

Law sonrió y acto seguido puso su mano acariciando el pelo de la chica el cual estaba húmedo –No importa. A demás, cómo iba a irme y dejar a un enfermo solo sin cuidado alguno? Solo iba a por agua, me estoy muriendo de sed sabes? Mientras voy a por agua, ve a secarte el pelo, no es bueno que tu pelo esté chorreando agua mientras tienes ese resfriado-

-Ya voy señor padre- dijo riendo un poco

Un día más y Yukiko se recuperó, no por completo pero sí para asistir a clases. La semana acabó y Monet no se juntó con ellos en el patio ni buscó a Law en lo que quedaba de semana. Ese sábado irían todos al acuario de la ciudad e incluso invitaron a Baby 5. Nuestra Yukiko estaba emocionada, en verdad le gustaban mucho los animales marinos, si fuera por ella se pasaría horas y horas observándolos y seguro que no se cansaría. Pero ella no era la única entusiasmada, Baby 5 también lo estaba ya que desde hacía un tiempo que no veía a su pequeña amiga. Baby llevó a su prima con ella porque algo le había pasado que estuvo deprimida y que quería animarla como fuese. Yukiko no se pudo enfadar con Baby ya que lo hacía para ayudar a una persona aunque esa persona sea una a la que no le caía bien, nada bien.

Monet no se acercó mucho a Law y se mostró simpática con los otros incluso con Yukiko aunque ella desease todo lo contrario pero no quería arriesgarse a que Trafalgar la odiase aún más. Para quedar bien enfrente de ellos ideó un plan: Aparecería un chico que intentaría llevarse a Yukiko por la fuerza obviamente con malas intenciones, todos la buscarían y casualmente Monet la encontraría, la defendería y en eso recibiría un golpe en el rostro que dejaría marca un par de días. Así quedaría como una especie de heroína, todas la mirarían con otros ojos, la agradecerían, incluido Law.

Todo pasó tal y como lo había planeado.

Pronto llevaría a cabo su primer plan.

* * *

**Qué tal? Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto.**

**Saludos y gracias por comentar :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo primero de todo, es pediros disculpas por no actualizar durante todo este tiempo, en serio, me fue imposible escribir el capítulo. Sé que dije que actualizaría entre unos días semanalmente pero el instituto hace que no pueda cumplir con lo que dije, en serio, lo siento.**

**Segundo, agradecer por los reviews que dejasteis.**

**Tercero, los personajes de One piece le pertenecen a Oda-sensei**

**Me callo ya y adelante con el cap.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-

-El que quieras Yuki-chwan-

-Esto... Me enseñarías a preparar chocolate para...-

-Para el día de San Valentín?- cortó a Yukiko

Yukiko asintió

-Jajaja tendremos que ir a comprar los ingredientes pero tendremos que hacerlos en tu casa Yuki-chan, en la mía en estos momentos no es posible, mi padre está haciendo una pequeña reforma en la cocina-

-Oh, no te preocupes- le sonrió -Te parece que quedemos después de clase?-

-Claro-

-Pues nos vemos. Muchas gracias-

Mañana será 14 de febrero, día conocido por San Valentín. Yukiko quería regalar a Law chocolates hechos por ella pero no había cocinado nada en su vida y aunque podía comprar chocolates y dárselos a Law, ella quería aprender a hacerlos y para ello, Yukiko pidió ayuda a Sanji.

Una vez comprados los ingredientes, en casa de Yukiko, Sanji explicaba cómo se preparaban y le enseñaba trucos para ello. A pesar de ser la primera vez de Yukiko, le habían salido unos chocolates deliciosos.

Yukiko agradeció a Sanji muchas veces y éste se retiró. Un muchacho ojigris había visto salir al rubio y los celos se hicieron presentes en él. Esos celos hicieron que Law no hablase con Yukiko en todo el día impidiendo que ésta le de los chocolates. Al final de la jornada Yukiko iba detrás de Law y estaba enfadada. Sacó los chocolates de su maletín y se los tiró en la cabeza. Law se volteó dispuesto a gritarle por lo que había hecho pero al girarse lo primero que vio fueron los chocolates, se agachó para cogerlos.

-Son para ti...- soltó una fríamente Yukiko -Feliz San Valentín-

-En serio son para mí?- preguntó Law sorprendido

Yukiko estubo a punto de decirlo" Qué es lo que acabo de decir? " pero no lo dijo, le quitó al caja a Law.

-No, ahora son míos-

Law se los quitó y levantó su brazo para que Yukiko no pueda cogerlos incluso saltando todo lo que podía.

-Oye, dámelos que te dije que eran míos-

-No...aquí pone que son para mí- señaló un amininota en la que ponía

_De: Yukiko_

_Para: Law_

Yukiko infló un poco sus mofletes.

-Vayamos a mi casa para comerlos- dijo Law cogiendo la mana de la menor y llevándola consigo.

En casa de Law, Yukiko estaba sentada en uno de sus sofás con los chocolates delante.

-Por qué no me hablaste en todo el día?- preguntó

-...-

-Vas a responderme?- le preguntó Yukiko cogiendo un chocolate y mirándolo de reojo.

-Vi que Kuroashi-ya salía de tu casa y….-

-Y?- Yukiko lo sabía pero quería picarlo un poco

-Pues eso-

-No sé qué es ESO- Yukiko reía en su interior

-Estaba…-

-Estabas qué?-

-Joder, estaba celoso!- admitió el moreno por fin

-Jajaja tonto. Él es sólo un amigo no deberías ponerte así-

-Lo sé…- Law seguía sin mirar a Yukiko

-Le pedí ayuda para hacer estos chocolates especialmente para ti. Recuerda que no sé cocinar- Yukiko mordió el chocolate que tenía en su mano –Qué bueno que está!

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la pelinegra.

-No vas a probarlos? Puse todo mi esfuerzo- rompió Yuki el silencio

Law comió uno. Se sorprendió de lo bueno que estaba pero su cara no lo demostraba mucho. Una vez tragó soltó "Delicioso". Esa palabra hizo a Yukiko sonrojarse levemente y alegrase una barbaridad a la vista de otros.

A pesar de haber probado lo que Yukiko le preparó, Trafalgar no podía dejar de insultarse mentalmente por creer que aquella chica lo estaba engañando con Sanji que es como un hermano mayor para ella. No podía mirarla a la cara, en verdad se sentía mal.

Yukiko observaba el amargo semblante de Law. Pensó que era por lo de Sanji. Se levantó del sofá en el cual sentada se encontraba para caminar hasta donde estaba él y arrodillarse para estar cara a cara.

-Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a él.

Silencio.

Yukiko puso sus manos en la cara de Law –No te preocupes por lo de antes. Si te soy sincera, me gustó que sintieras celos, yo no tengo ojos para otro, a quien quiero está justo delante de mí y no me gusta su expresión de ahora. Me gustaría que sonriera un poco…por favor-

Law la miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado. Se acercó para besar a Yukiko. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta su cintura y la otra se puso detrás de su nuca. Yukiko enredó sus manos en el pelo de Law, se estaba dejando llevar.

Law se levantó del sofá sin separarse de Yukiko, la cogió en brazos como a una princesa y empezó a dirigirse a su habitación. Se estaba quedando sin aire y se separó.

-No me voy a detener. La última vez nos interrumpieron pero esta vez no será así- soltó con toda la seriedad del mundo –Ni aunque entrase alguien por esta puerta, no me detendré y que mire si quiere-

-No digas tonterías…. Y continua-

Trafalgar dejó con sumo cuidado a Yukiko sobre su extensa cama. Ésta se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama, Law enfrente de ella sentado y besándola. La ropa de ambos iba desapareciendo poco a poco ya que molestaba. Law le quitó el sujetador a lo que Yukiko respondió tapándose un poco con las manos. Law sonrió ante el acto y apartó sus manos.

-Déjame observarte- susurró en su oido

-Me da vergüenza-

-Pero si ya te he visto-

La cara de Yukiko hervía y aquello no era una broma, él ya la había visto.

Con delicadeza se recostaron.

Él masajeaba sus pechos.

Ella soltaba suspiros.

Law besaba su vientre y se deshizo de la última prenda que a éste le quedaba. Acarició su intimidad y escuchó un gemido , aquel sonido que despertó a su miembro.

Regresó a los labios de Yukiko, se quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba quedando los dos completamente desnudos y haciéndose hueco entre sus esbeltas y suaves piernas, se deleitaba con esos dulces labios.

Yukiko sintió algo duro y pudo hacerse una idea de lo que se trataba. Ella acariciaba la espalda de Law, besó su cuello, dejó marca en él.

Siguieron así , entre besos y caricias.

-Estás preparada?-

Yukiko asintió.

Law acercó su virilidad a Yukiko y lentamente fue introduciéndose.

-A-ah! – soltó Yukiko, era una mezcla de quejido y gemido

-Relájate-

Law entró por completo en Yukiko. Al principio entraba y salía suave y lentamente de ella. Al ver que ésta se acostumbró a él, decidió moverse cada vez más rápido.

La cara sonrojada de Yukiko, la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados….Eso era una imagen verdaderamente excitante para él, imagen que lo encendía más y más.

Esa habitación se llenó de gemidos por parte de ambos.

Law sentó a Yukiko encima de él , adoptaron varias posiciones.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Él con arañazos en su espalda.

Ella con marcas rojas por su cuerpo. Esas marcas se tornarían de otro color.

…..

Sudados y jadeantes, ella sobre él, con las blancas sábanas tapando su desnudez, así se encontraban dos jóvenes que habían terminado de hacer el amor.

-Mi padre está de viaje y mañana no hay clase- dijo Law con una sonrisa ladeada

Yukiko lo miró

-Te quedarías conmigo?-

Esa noche lo hicieron una vez tras otra hasta que no pudieron más y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente Law y Yukiko estaban en la cocina del primero. Yukiko vestía una camisa de Trafalgar que le venía grande, estaba bebiendo una taza de café y lucí un fruncido ceño.

-Pareces enfadada- dijo Law dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa y riendo un poco –No me digas que te duele ahí. Fui cuidadoso-

Yukiko se sonrojó ante el comentario –No es eso….- sorbió de la taza

-Y entonces?-

-Mírame, parezco un dálmata con tantas marcas!-

-Jajaja-

-A mí no me hace gracia. Agradece que mi madre también está de viaje, sino serías hombre muerto-

-Si me matas nunca volveríamos a repetir lo de anoche….-

-Idiota…-

Desoués de desayunar Law y Yuki bañaron a Bepo, acabaron llenso de espuma y oliendo a perro mojado. Secaron a bepo y se bañaron juntos, los dos en una misma bañera disfrutando de la tranquilidad y silencio, dell aroma de las sales de baño y el vapor del agua caliente, Yukikoo recostada sobre Law. Desearon que eso durara bastante pero claro, ya empezaban a estar más arrugados que una pasaasíq ue salieron de allí.

Yukiko pasó el resto del día en casa de Law viendo películas, sentados en el sofá con limpio y reluciente Bepo a los pies de estos.

….

Después de eso quedaron Baby 5, Nami y Yukiko para ir al centro comercial y hablaron de lo que pasó. Si de Yukiko dependiera, no hubieran platicafdo de ello pero resulta que Nmai se aburría esa tarde de San Valentín y decidió auto invitarse a casa de Yukiko, ella obviamente no se encontraba y decidida a marcharse, gracias a la ventana de la habitación de Law, vio algo que no debería. No tardó mucho para que Nami se lo cantara a Baby 5 y ellas tenían la necesidad de saber todos los detalles.

Después de incomodísimas preguntas, Yukiko fue liberada por fin.

….

Un día Yukiko decidió quedarse en casa para poder reflexionar tranquilamente. Pensó sobre su futuro, a lo que quería dedicarse. Recordó su primera cita con Law, ese día fueron al acuario de la ciudad. El mar, los peces, los delfines, las algas, los corales…..Le gustaban muchos esos animales marinos y pensó que le encantaría saber todo sobre ellos.

Yukiko se hizo una idea de lo que en verdad le gusta y a lo que quisiera dedicarse.

"¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Qué estúpida soy." Pensó Fujimoto Yukiko.

Corrió a contárselo a Law.

…..

Los exámenes se acercaban y todos estudiaban duramente.

Monet ya tenía lo necesario para llevar a cabo su plan, ya se había acostado con aquel tipo para obtener lo deseado pero con los exámenes y los demás ocupados, no podía hacer nada así que optó por esperar a que finalice todo y a las vacaciones.

…..

-Qué tal los resultados?- preguntó Nami a sus amigos.

Todos aprobaron y querían celebrarlo. El hermano mayor de Luffy iba a celebrar una pequeña fiesta a la cual estaban invitados y claramente irían, necesitaban relajarse.

…..

-Chicos, este es Ace. Ace, mis amigos- los presentaba Luffy

-Oh encantado-

-Igualmente- respondieron unos cuantos

-Oh eres tú el que habla con Luffy de lo que hace con sus novias?- dijo Yukiko sonriendo con malicia

"Qué directa!" pensaron los presentes

-Eeem…- la sonrisa del pecoso no desaparecía- Luffy, podemos hablar?-

-De qué?-

Ace pasó su brazo por los hombres de Luffy y le "susurró" pero todos se enteraban de lo que hablaban.

-Eres imbécil!? Por qué vas contando esas cosas por ahí? A saber qué imagen tienen de mí-

-Y tú para qué me las cuentas!?-

-Tch y yo que sé-

Ace y Luffy se voltearon.

-Señorita, le ruego que no se haga una mal idea sobre mí-

-Muy tarde- dijeron todos al unísono

-Has corrompido la inocente mente de Luffy- añadió Yukiko que se puso de puntillas y acariciando la cabeza de Luffy como si de Bepo se tratase

-Pero si ya no es un niño- dijo riendo un poco

-Tú crees Ace-ya? – comentó Law

-Law! Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Ace

-Bastante tiempo-

-Ace-san, no corrompas más al pequeño Luffy- dijo en broma Yuki

-Haaa…lo intentaré- suspiró Ace –Bueno, no importa. Disfrutad de la fiesta!- y se retiró

En esa fiesta estaba Monet ya que fue de acompañante de uno de los amigos de Ace. Ella sabía perfectamente que ellos irían e hizo lo posible para estar en esa fiesta. En el momento en que Trafalgar Law se quedase solo, ella se acercaría pero estaba resultando difícil que eso pasara porque no se quedaba solo en ningún momento.

Es el momento. Law se estaba acercando a una mesa a por algo para beber y Monet fue detrás de él.

-Hola- lo saludó.

-Hola- dijo sin mirarla

-Qué tal?-

-Bien-

-…..-

-Quieres probar esta bebida?- dijo Monet extendiéndole un vaso, dudó un poco pero acabó por aceptarlo y beber su contenido, total ¿qué podría pasar?

-Gracias- dijo Law y se fue

…

No saben en cómo pasó pero Law iba borracho ¿? Decía incoherencias y no caminaba muy bien, pasó mucho tiempo con Monet hablando de quién sabe qué.Sus amigos no entendían cómo había llegado a ese estado y discutiendo sobre el tema, Yukiko se iría con Law y lo dejaría en su casa pero Monet "preocupada" por él, los acompañaría. Cogieron un taxi, llamado por Monet y fueron directo a casa de los Trafalgar.

-Yo llevaré a Law a su habitación, podrías pagar el taxista?- preguntó Monet que ya tenía sujeto a Law para que no se cayera

-Claro…yo pago-

….

Yukiko terminó de pagar y se dirigió al cuarto de Law, tardó más de lo debido porque el taxista no paraba de preguntarle cosas de su vida privada como si tenía novio, su edad, etc.

-Ah!- era una voz femenina –Más rápido-

Yukiko abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo y empezó a temblar. Poco a poco se acercaba al cuarto de Law que era de dónde provenían esos ruidos.

-Sí…AH!-

Con la mano temblorosa Yukiko abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo desgradable, algo que le rompió el corazón.

Desnudos, la peliverde encima de él , ella la miraba, él no apartaba la vista de la peliverde, no se detenía.

-E-estás interrum-piendo – decía entrecortada Monet por culpa de las embestidas –A que sí Law?-

-S-sí-

-Perdón…..perdón por interrumpir-

Yukiko cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió corriendo de esa casa dejando un rastro de lágrimas.

* * *

**Es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon por eso no está bien. No me matéis por el final...**

**Sabéis que podéis dejar comentarios, amenazas, críticas constructivas.**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
